Cat of the Prophecy
by OneShotMasta
Summary: For Naruto being the child of prophecy was something he could barely handle... but now he's a cat, a cat with another freaking prophecy! How will our blonde hero turned flame colored tom deal with this? Read and find out. Pairing Naru/Mistyfoot Starts at Into the Wild and onwards, pairing may or may not change. Rated for language. Warning you must read books to understand.
1. The Rising Storm

**I can already see the weird stares I will be receiving for this, but too bad!**

**LOOL!**

**I know it's weird considering they're for children but I used to be into Warriors when I was a younger and recently I took a bit of a nostalgia trip which then led to this story!**

**I hope you all enjoy, cause I know it was difficult… well slightly for me to come up with. Another reason I decided to post this is because there's not one damn good Naruto/Warrior story… or really any good Warrior story at all.**

**BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU'LL GIVE IT A CHANCE I KNOW I HAD SOME FUN WRITING IT!**

**This will be a NarutoXMistyfoot pairing, just because I do like Mistyfoot and the thought of some forbidden romance is nice.**

**Naruto will replace Firestar.**

**This story is sort of one chapter per book type of deal.**

**Naruto is a flame colored tom with unusually cerulean eyes with flecks of red.**

**Oh and I will not make this M, I don't write about cats fucking.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Naruto will refer to himself as Naruto, but others will call him Storm(insert paw/fire/star here)**

**ALSO LOTS OF TIME SKIPS THE BOOK IS A MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!**

* * *

**Cat of the Prophecy: Into the Storm**

* * *

_**ThunderClan Alliances**_

**Leader: **

Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Apprentice, Stormpaw/Naruto

**Deputy: **

Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

**Warriors: **

Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm—big white tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

**Apprentices**:

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Stormpaw/Naruto—handsome fox colored tom with odd blue eyes, with small red flecks

**Queens: **

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**Elders: **

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

* * *

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: **

Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby.

**Deputy: **

Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Medicine Cat: **

Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom.

**Warriors**:

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder—silver tabby tom.

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom.

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt—black tom.

**Apprentices: **

Brownpaw—N/A*

Wetpaw—N/A*

Littlepaw—N/A*

**Queens: **

Dawncloud—small tabby.

Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat.

**Elders: **

Ashfur—thin gray tom

* * *

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: **

Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

* * *

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: **

Crookedstar—a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy: **

Oakheart—a reddish brown tom.

* * *

**Xx**

Naruto gazed out into the forest, cerulean eyes gleaming in the darkness of the moon. He sat on top of a white picket fence, tail—that's right a _tail_—wrapped around his paws—yes _paws._ His orange colored fur was washed sleek around his young muscular frame, and his ears were pricked twitching slightly at every sound…

That's right the great Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ex-jinchuurki, son of the Yondaime Hokage, and Red Hot Habanero had somehow been turned into a cat… no a _kitten._

A fucking kitten.

The young man, turned tom had literally just woken up as a young cat with no idea how or no idea why. All he knew was that he could only now understand parts of the human language and now could speak perfectly clear with cats.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing! You're not thinking about going out there are you!?"

The former human turned his head towards the voice, sighing when he saw his friend Smudge making his way over to him.

"Maybe, just to look." He answered gazing carefully out of the forest.

"You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once."

Naruto's whiskers twitched in amusement, "that cat ain't ever gotten off his lazy ass—err butt to do anything."

"No, really!" Smudge's eyes were wide. "He caught a robin there!" the cat insisted.

"Right." Naruto said dryly, earning himself a huff via his best friend.

"It's dangerous out there, I swear," Smudge went on, "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

Naruto didn't let his expression change thinking back to when he battled Madara with both Sakura and Sasuke… he doubted anything could be worse than _that _particular Uchiha.

"I'm sure I can handle it." He meowed, not mentioning the fact that he could still control chakra; but then again even if he did mention it Smudge would have no idea what he'd be talking about.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.

Rolling his eyes at the tom, Naruto jumped off his fence and into the woods…

The smell of mouse wafted through his nose, making Naruto's mouth water in a manner that disgusted him. The now ginger furred cat had found out about his interesting taste of food not long after he left weaning off his mother's milk. He preferred eating birds to anything, because it was at least more familiar to him than eating a rodent, but eventually the scent and his hunger won over. Just in time for a movement to be caught out of the corner of his eyes.

The former human purred slightly, dropping into a crouch, his former ninja training kicking into gear. He sniffed, good he was down wind, he stepped forward quietly tail hovering over the ground in order for him to keep his balance and also not make any noise.

It had taken him a few weeks of constant honing and getting used too, but Naruto could officially say he had gotten quite used to his new body.

Bunching his muscles in preparation to leap, he stopped when a twig cracked, sending the mouse scampering off in the opposite direction. Not wasting time Naruto shot forward with almost inhumane speed, trapping the mouse between his claws, but before he could make his kill something pushed into him, sending him crashing into the ground.

Naruto let out a huff of surprise before he unsheathed his claws. Filled with battle lust he twisted his opponents body sending whatever attacked him back onto the floor, reversing their positions

He felt his attacker claw feebly at his belly, unable to pierce skin, but succeeding in pulling out tufts of fur. Naruto pinned his opponent under claws extended at his throat a low growl emitting from his chest… and then he blinked.

Horror filled his gaze when he realized what he was about to do. Looking down he saw his opponent was a fluffy gray kit looking to be no older than him, yellow eyes looked back at him widely, and Naruto guiltily stepped off the kit.

"Holy shi—I'm so sorry." Naruto stuttered, "I am so sorry."

"I-It's alright." He heard the cat mumble, as he slowly staggered to his feet. "You fight well." The gray kit said grudgingly, "I'm Graypaw by the way."

"Graypaw?"

"Yeah." Graypaw let his chest puff out proudly, "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."

"Really?" Naruto said, if he could raise an eyebrow he'd be doing it now. "How interesting."

The Clan cat brightened at his words. "You think so!?... What's your name anyway?"

"Naruto."

"Nar-u-to?" Graypaw said tilting his head to the side, "That's a weird name."

"Where I come from it means mael—errr storm."

"Then why don't you just call yourself Storm?"

Naruto shrugged, "Naruto's my birth name so I might as well keep it right?"

"I guess… but anyways what's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Yes, but I decided to explore anyways."

Graypaw looked at him in surprise, "Really!? You're a weird kittypet… but you're obviously not from the Four Clans."

Naruto's ears pricked in interest, "Clans?"

Graypaw's eyes widened. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked." Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"

Naruto blinked at the rant absolutely lost, so he decided to take the safest route in this conversation by asking, "Sooo I'm guessing you're not a warrior yet?"

"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting then." Naruto said amusedly before stiffening as an unknown smell hit his nose. "I should get going." He said lowly.

"Yeah, I smell cats from my Clan," Graypaw hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"

Naruto nodded, deciding he didn't need anybo—err cat's blood on his paws today, almost killing this friendly albeit weird cat, was bad enough.

But before he could leave a meow came from behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?"

Naruto slowly turned around to meet the blue, clear eyed gaze of a bluish gray she-cat. She was slim, yet lithe, her muscles rippling with strength, and her calm blue eyes meeting Naruto's evenly.

"Bluestar!" Beside the former human, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat—a handsome, golden tabby—Bluestar into the clearing..

"You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the giant cat, narrowing his green eyes.

"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.

Naruto looked at the cats before him wearily, ears pricked in alertness, as he held the leaders even gaze… for a cat he had to admit he was as sure as hell scary.

"Who is this?" she asked still not breaking eye contact with the tom.

Graypaw answered for the former human. "He's no threat. He's not another Clan warrior, just a kittypet from beyond our territories."

Kittypet that was the third time Graypaw had called him that, and he was getting the feeling that, that wasn't a good thing.

Naruto although held his tongue, not bothering to ask or snap under Bluestar's gaze. He was outnumbered and out sized. He knew he could escape, but the idea of revealing too much didn't appeal to the orange cat.

"This is Bluestar; she's leader of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.

There was a moment of tense silence before Bluestar spoke, "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed. "You had Graypaw beat, you would've killed him before we would've been able to stop you, but you didn't. Why is that?"

Naruto looked away shamefully then, what could he say?

I used to be a human that killed for a living, he was sure that would go over well.

"I couldn't kill him." He said softly, "it would be wrong."

Bluestar held a calculative gaze over him before addressing the gray apprentice. "Graypaw… We wondered how you would handle an intruder… You attacked him bravely."

Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.

"Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Naruto. "You too, kittypet." Again with that word.

But even so Naruto slowly perked up.

"You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. You're surprisingly strong and fast for a Twoleg pet. I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at him thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You had that mouse caught, the only thing stopping you from the kill was Graypaw attacking you."

The former human slowly nodded, inwardly excited to hear he'd been doing it right.

Lionheart spoke now, his deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"

At his words Naruto couldn't help but blurt out, " But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I—" he stopped when he realized what had just come out of his mouth, and inwardly he banged his head up against the wall at his stupidity.

Why, just why did his mouth have to be so huge?

Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her head snapped back at Naruto. Her blue eyes blazing with anger.

And the only thing Naruto could think of was, _Oh shit._

Xx

"Hello, Naruto!" mewed a voice from the fence. It was Smudge. "You should have been awake an hour ago. The baby sparrows were out stretching their wings."

Naruto yawned, enjoying the sun's warm rays as it hit his coat, making his body seemly erupt in flame. "Really? Did you catch any?"

Smudge licked his nose. "Nahhh, couldn't be bothered. I'd already eaten enough at home. Anyway, why weren't you out earlier? Yesterday you were complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today you're not much better yourself."

Naruto sighed, curling his tail neatly over his paws. "Remember I was in the woods last night."

Smudge looked down at him, his eyes wide. "Oh, yes, I forgot! How was it? Did you catch anything? Or did anything catch you?"

"Great, no, and yes…" at Smudge's alarmed gaze he flicked his tail, "But don't worry ," naruto said feigning nonchalance, "I only met some wildcats."

"What!" Smudge screamed. "ONLY! Did you get into a fight?"

"Not really." Naruto shrugged, he couldn't call that one-sided scuffle a true fight now could he?

"Ahh come one don't leave me hanging." Smudge complained, "What happened?" He prompted eagerly.

"There were three of them." Naruto said, "They were stronger and tougher than any other house ca—"

"And you fought all three of them!" Smudge interrupted, his tail twitching with excitement.

"No!" Naruto mewed hastily. "Just the youngest one; the other two came later."

"How come they didn't shred you to pieces?"

"They just warned me to leave their territory. But then…" Naruto trialed off dramatically, a small cat like smirk on his features.

"What!" mewed Smudge impatiently.

"They asked me to join their Clan."

Smudge's whiskers quivered disbelievingly. "What?"

"I know." Naruto said, a soft smile forming on his face. "And I decided to join them Smudge."

"WHAT!?" Smudge scrambled down from the fence and stood in front of Naruto. "Please don't go, Naruto," he mewed in alarm. "I might never see you again."

"Don't worry." Naruto butted his head against the tom's shoulder. "My hu—Two-legs will get another cat. You'll get on with him just fine. You get along with everyone!"

"But it won't be the same!" Smudge wailed.

"I know." Fire said softly, "But don't you see Smudge I need to do this."

He did, for whatever reason Naruto felt like the reason he had somehow transformed into a cat, and somehow transported to another world (possibly) was all for this moment. The moment he joined ThunderClan…

Besides life around here was boring, he needed an everyday dose of excitement to keep him entertained.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Smudge said, meow trembling, "I know but… It's still…" He took a deep breath pressing his nose against Naruto's, "Fine then... I can see I can't stop you, but at least let's spend one more morning together."

Naruto simply nodded a little sadly, shouldering the other tom playfully.

Xx

"H—Greetings Lionheart." Naruto said, as the smell of the older cat hit his nose.

A pair of green eyes came from the bushes in front, and a deep mew answered, "Greetings young one." Lionheart meowed. "Can you tell if I am alone?"

Naruto nodded taking another inaudible sniff; "You have one more cat with you…" he trailed off, "It's not Bluestar or Graypaw this time."

"That's right," meowed Lionheart, he turned to call into the bush. "You can come out now."

Naruto bowed respectfully when a large and furry all white tom came from the bushes.

"This is Whitestorm," purred Lionheart. "One of ThunderClan's senior warriors."

Whitestorm nodded at Naruto, allowing the former human to finally look up at the two towering warriors.

"Hello young one." The newer tom said pleasantly.

"We are going to take you to our camp." Lionheart mewed.

Whitestorm nodded in agreement flicking his tail in a silent command, "Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp." And then both he and Lionheart took off, Naruto blinked at their sudden departure, before hastily following.

The two warriors made no allowances for him as they sped through the forest, but he was prepared pumping chakra through his paws and up his legs allowed him to keep an easy pace a foot behind his seniors.

After leaping over tree roots, and scrambling up a log, they finally came to a stop. The two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine.

"We are very close to our camp now," meowed Lionheart.

Naruto nodded opening his mouth slightly to taste the air. The smell of cats here were powerful, almost overwhelming… but he also smelled some food… hopefully a raven.

"I smell a lot of cats." Naruto said, earning himself amused glances from both senior warriors.

"Yes our clan I one of the biggest." Whitestorm boasted, "There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each cat-scent by name." Then he meowed, "Follow me!"

He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Naruto followed, and Lionheart took up the rear.

As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Naruto couldn't help but relax at the familiar sensation of the forest, not realizing how much he missed trees till now.

As he entered the clearing Naruto looked around, his heart pounding at the sight of so many different cats. It was interesting to see things through a felines eyes.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues," Lionheart said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

The former human only nodded dumbly, to think cats could have the intelligence to make a clan astounded even the hard headed blonde.

It took a second, but it wasn't long till heads turned towards the ginger, smelling his unfamiliar scent. Some cat's ears pricked as he passed them, some although had their noses twitching in disgust.

"Here comes Bluestar," meowed Whitestorm suddenly, sniffing the air.

Naruto turned just as the gray she-cat appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing.

"He came," Bluestar purred, addressing the warriors.

Whitestorm replied, "Lionheart was convinced he would not."

Naruto noticed the tip of Bluestar's tail twitch impatiently. "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size," Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly seems strong and disciplined for a kittypet." The white Warrior turned to Naruto, looking at him with almost suspiscion. "Almost too strong."

Bluestar and him shared a glance before she addressed both of them, "So is it agreed?"

Both cats nodded.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Naruto stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. His gaze shifted over the crowd silently memorizing faces and possible enemies… it looked like the pale orange cat didn't like him much.

The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader.

When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…."

Naruto's ear twitched when he heard the indignant muttering start up, for some reason the faces of all the villagers flashed in his mind and he couldn't help but grimace.

Bluestar although silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Lucky to become an apprentice," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats.

Naruto's blue eyes snapped towards the cat who spoke, it was a tabby with black ears looking to be a bit older than Naruto yet younger than the majority of the clan.

Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Naruto met the gazes of the clan defiantly, already knowing that this was going to be tougher than it had originally sounded.

There was silence for a moment… Then a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which Clan does he belong to?"

"What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" It was the tabby again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart bent down and hissed into Naruto's ear, "That tabby is Longtail. You must prove to him and the other cats that even with were you were born you won't hold back."

Naruto let out a grunt, to let Lionheart know he'd heard.

The warrior continued to jeer at him. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling."

All the cats howled in agreement.

Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into Naruto's ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?"

Naruto didn't answer already aware of Longtail's type, a bully.

Fan-fucking-tastic, he just needed to make more enemies didn't he.

Sizing the tabby up, he decided the best course of action was just to plan over power him, the tom was built for speed/agility from his body type so it was likely his fighting style would crumble under the ginger's brute strength.

Knowing this Naruto bunched his muscles, and then not a second later he landed squarely on top of Longtail . With surprise on his side, the tom crumpled under Naruto's weight, the extra leverage allowed him to easily hold down the cat.

Then just like that the fight proceeded between both toms. They flipped around the clearing, Naruto being careful to not show too many of his fighting moves. He was lucky to study anatomy so he knew what places to hit and what not too, jabbing at a few of the cats pressure points and raking his shoulder harshly.

The warrior let out a howl of pain lunging for the ginger's neck, his teeth surrounded the leather of his collar.

_SHIT! _Naruto thought, snapping his head back in an attempt to get free, even as the collar pretty much all but crushed his wind pipe.

Using his hind legs, Naruto pushed away from the warrior a loud snap was heard and he was finally free.

Longtail tumbled away from him, as Naruto back flipped onto his paws. The tabby warrior was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail's mouth, was Naruto's collar mangled and broken.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Naruto then straightened breath slightly uneven, he couldn't help glancing at Longtail who's left ear and shoulder were now bleeding.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

Naruto tried to hold in his excitement, as he stepped forward, standing by Bluestar's side.

In his ear he swore he could hear a faint voice say, _The storm is approaching, the Will of Fire shall live on._

Bluestar approached Naruto and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose. "You fought an attacked like a great storm," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Stormpaw, in honor of his agility and battle prowess."

She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for his next move. Understanding dawned on Naruto as he turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt.

Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

The newly named Stormpaw looked through the crowd, just as Graypaw's voice rang in his ear, "Hey, Stormpaw!"

Purring he turned to greet the gray apprentice with a welcoming sniff.

"Great fight, Stormpaw!" mewed Graypaw. "Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks," Naruto purred, enjoying the way his new name sounded… at least he kept some of his name sake with these cats.

Xx Two moons later xX

Naruto had to ask himself why he was doing this again, as he held a rabbit between his jaws.

He'd been assigned his first solo-task earlier than most thanks to his amplified senses and such, he became something of a prodigy among the warriors the only ones who now were still hostile was the great warrior, Tigerclaw, Longtail (obviously), another tom named Darkstripe, Sandpaw, and dustpaw (or as both Naruto and graypaw called them, the Owl Pellet Twins… even if they weren't siblings). It was his first solo assignment and he was about to mess it up by feeding a loner/rogue of some kind… damn his merciful/gentlemanly ways.

When arriving at his destination Naruto threw the rabbit on the floor in front of him, ignoring the tired and astonished look Yellowfang sent his way.

Her grizzled jaw dropped. "Well, hello again, kitty! I thought you'd gone to fetch your little warrior friends."

"Yeah? Well, I handled you quite fine on my own, and I actually still might do that. Oh, and don't call me kitty, grandma." Naruto growled shoving the rabbit to her feet with his paw. "Do you want this or not?"

"Ah- no," Yellowfang meowed hastily. "I do want it."

Naruto watched as the she-cat ripped open his freshly caught prey, and started to garf it down, almost as quickly as he did ramen… ramen…

His mouth began to water at both the thought of his long lost favorite food, and the warm smell coming from the fresh kill.

He swallowed quietly, doing his best in ignoring his hunger; he'd gone longer without food.

"Mmmm-mm." A few minutes later, Yellowfang gave a huge sigh and flopped onto her side. "First fresh-kill I've had for days." She licked her muzzle clean and settled down to give herself a thorough wash.

Naruto sighed to himself, inwardly shifting through plans as to what to do with this cat.

Yellowfang stopped her wash, tensing. " Shhh…warriors coming."

Naruto locked his jaw grimly as he inhaled the smells. Just his luck.

Bluestar's scent was amongst the patrols.

_Shit, _he glanced at the rabbit's remains, what was he going to do!? He couldn't hide it because of Yellowfang's presence, he couldn't eat it because that would mean he broke even more of the warrior code than he already had…

Fuck, just fuck pretty much summed it up for him.

From his side Yellowfang growled in defiance at the approaching pawsteps.

The she-cat struggled to her feet. "So long. Thanks for the meal." She tried to limp away on three legs and then winced in pain. "Nuh! This leg's stiffened up while I've been resting." No it was too late for her to run.

And it was too late for him to.

Silent shadows sipped out of the trees, and in a heartbeat the ThunderClan patrol made up of, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Bluestar had encircled both Naruto and Yellowfang. From behind Naruto could see Graypaw, slowly following.

He bounded out of the bushes and stood behind the warrior patrol.

"Err Hi Graypaw." Naruto said sheepishly, a gesture his friend returned.

"Hi Stormpaw!" he called nervously.

"Silence!" Tigerclaw growled.

Well isn't he the party pooper.

Naruto glanced nervously at Yellowfang and groaned inwardly; he could smell the fear-scent on her, but instead of cowering in submission, the scruffy creature was glaring in defiance.

"Stormpaw?" Bluestar's question was cool measured, making the former human sweat a little, he had turned this tone before… and usually it was right before Sakura was going to send him flying to Suna and back. "What have we here? An enemy warrior—and recently fed." Her eyes burned into him, and Naruto looked away, unable to meet his leaders gaze.

"She was weak and hungry, and I injured her I just couldn't…" He faltered under Bluestar's gaze, normally he'd be able to measure it but today Bluestar was furious.

He knew his mercy would someday be the death of him.

He although stiffened when he heard Tigerclaw hiss. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" the flame-colored cat had made an enemy of the warrior after he'd shown him up and sort of publically embarrassed him…

The longer clawed Warrior ever since held a grudge against him.

Bluestar ignored Tigerclaw turning to look at Yellowfang, surprise flickering in her eyes. "Well, well, Stormpaw! It seems you have captured a ShadowClan cat. And one I know well. You are ShadowClan's medicine cat, aren't you?" she meowed to Yellowfang."What are you doing so far into ThunderClan territory?"

"I was the ShadowClan medicine cat. Now I choose to travel alone." hissed Yellowfang.

Naruto listened, eyes widening slightly, that explained her scent.

Why it had disgusted yet seemed so familiar to him, she'd probably had been attempting to cover up her Shadowclan smell.

"Yellowfang!" Tigerclaw meowed mockingly.

" It looks like you have fallen on hard times if you can be beaten by an apprentice!" Now Darkstripe spoke. "This old cat is no use to us. Let's kill her now. As for this kittypet, he has broken the warrior code by feeding an enemy warrior. He should be punished."

"Keep your claws in, Darkstripe," Bluestar purred calmly. "All the Clans speak of Yellowfang's bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come; we'll take her back to camp. Then we'll decide what to do with her—and with Stormpaw.

"Can you walk?" she asked Yellowfang. " Or do you need help?"

"I've still got three good legs," the grizzled she-cat snapped back, limping forward. Naruto saw that Yellowfang's eyes were glazed with pain—a look he'd become accustomed to—but refused to show any weakness.

And for this Yellowfang had earned Naruto's respect.

Xx

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan."

"Come on," mewed Graypaw. He leaped up. Ravenpaw and Firepaw followed him as he scampered over and nudged his way forward into a good position.

I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today," Bluestar began. " But there is something else you need to know." She glanced down at the raddled she-cat who lay very still beside the Highrock. "Can you hear me from there?" she asked.

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Yellowfang spat in reply, despite the grim situation Naruto couldn't stop the twitch of his whiskers. Bluestar ignored the prisoner's hostile tone and continued. "I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland."

Her words were met with silence. Firepaw saw confusion in the faces of the Clan cats. "Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" called Smallear hesitantly.

"We can't be sure," Bluestar meowed."Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan." A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice.

Naruto stiffened himself as the smell of the clan's fear scent almost overwhelmed his nose. Never before had one Clan driven another from its hunting grounds, but then again never before had anyone beaten Madara Uchiha.

"How can WindClan have been driven out?" One-eye croaked hoarsely. "ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" She shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions," meowed Bluestar. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

"Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?" snarled Darkstripe."After all, she is of ShadowClan!"

"I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!" growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe.

The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits, ready for a fight.

"Stop!" yowled Bluestar.

Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks, even though Yellowfang goaded him on with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss.

"That's enough!" Bluestar growled."This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise on, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan memebers will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all kits must stay in the nursery."

The cats below her nodded in agreement. Bluestar continued.

"Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan."

Naruto saw another two of his constant offenders Dustpaw and Sandpaw exchange a thrilled glance. Graypaw was gazing up at Bluestar, his eyes wide with excitement. Ravenpaw just shuffled his paws anxiously. The black apprentice's wide eyes showed worry rather than excitement.

Bluestar went on. "One young apprentice has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices." She paused and looked down at her Clan. "I shall take on Stormpaw as my own apprentice."

Naruto's jaw literally dropped open at the news, What. The. Hell.

How did this happen?

Why was this happening?

What happened to punishment?

Naruto although allowed himself to calm down as he stared up at Bluestar his resolve hardening, as he looked up at her looming shadow from Highrock.

And with that, although Bluestar didn't know it a new dream was set for Naruto. If he couldn't get back home and become Hokage.. he could at least become clan leader.

Xx

Well he would become leader after he cleaned, feed, and took care of Yellowfang.

"WHERE'S MY FRESHKILL!?"

"I'm getting it, you old bat!"

"What'd you call me Kitty!?"

"Oh so now you're deaf!?"

"Why I oughta!"

Graypaw's left eye twitched as he watched both the elder and apprentice buttheads… literally, an electric current could be seen wavering between their eyes as they glared hatefully at each other.

The gray apprentice shook his head as Ravenpaw came up next to him. "So they're at it again huh?" Ravenpaw stated dryly.

"Yep."

Xx

Naruto gagged at the rancid taste of the herbs Spottedleaf had laid out for them to eat.

"This will give you strength for your journey." Spottedleaf assured them, even as Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Naruto exchanged uncertain glances, but even so continued to gag/eat the bitter plants.

"A mouse would be so much better." Graypaw groaned, making Ravenpaw roll his eyes.

"Well I—"

"We won't get lost or something ridiculous right?" Naruto asked uncertainly, earning a huff of amusement, and even a meow of laughter from Ravenpaw.

"Doubt it, Bluestar has made the journey plenty of times." Graypaw said finishing the last of his herbs, blanching slightly. "But then again with your luck, who knows."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto muttered, earning himself a friendly but on the shoulder via gray marshmallow.

"L-Lets go; we don't want to keep Bluestar waiting." Ravenpaw murmured, receiving nods of reply from both of them.

"Off to Mouthermouth we go!" Naruto shouted dramatically, Graypaw and Ravenpaw rolled their eyes at his antics as they passed him.

"Stormpaw, wait." Naruto turned around meeting Spottedleaf's amber gaze.

"Huh?"

"The storm is approaching, the Will of Fire shall live on."

"What?" Naruto blinked. _Will of Fire? What's going o—_

"Nothing, just good luck." Spottedleaf muttered turning her back to the former human. "Have a safe trip, good luck on WindClan territory.

The three apprentices went with both Bluestar and Tigerclaw to Mouthermouth which held the sacred Moonstone which apparently allowed either the Medicine Cat or Leader of the clan communicate with their warrior ancestors… not exactly believable in his opinion; then again he did defeat someone who claimed to be a god.

So after a small debate Graypaw and Ravenpaw had agreed to guard the outside while Naruto was allowed to see the moonstone for himself with both Bluestar and Tigerclaw accompanying him.

The former human stared wide eyed at the stone as he approached it, the feeling of nature energy seemed to be flying off the stone in heavy waves… it was incredible.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he watched Bluestar touch the stone with her nose, then close her eyes, the chakra seemed to pulse in the room, making his breath hitch. He had never felt so much energy before… That stone… could it really be communicating with the dead?

If it could do that maybe it could…

No.

Not even that kind of energy would help him here, and that was also considering he didn't even have fingers or opposable thumbs to make the seals.

Sighing to himself Naruto satisfied himself with just watching as Bluestar lay beside the stone, enjoying the feeling of the energy that warped around him.

Xx

"Graypaw?"

"…"

Naruto nudged his friend's shoulder helplessly with his nose. Ever since ShadowClan had attacked their camp and killed both Lionheart, and Rosetail Graypaw had been almost unresponsive to anyone, the pain of losing his mentor almost too much to bear.

The five cats had returned from their trip to moonstone to only learn that there camp was being put under attack by ShadowClan. They managed to chase them out, but even so the battle had left all of them wary and/or wounded.

"Hey, Graypaw." The apprentice slowly turned to him looking beyond exhausted.

"Yeah?"

Naruto locked his jaw, at his friend's tone. Over the years the former human had lost his fair share of precious people, and even now he's still not over all of them, so he could only imagine—actually he knew how Graypaw felt.

"You have to let go." He murmured, pressing his flank into his friends. "Lionheart wouldn't have wanted to see you like this…"

When Graypaw didn't respond, Naruto sighed taking a deep breath before continuing. "I lost my teacher too."

That got Graypaw's attention as he turned to look at the ginger tom ears pricked in attention.

"He was the one who taught me how to hunt to fight." The former was a half-truth the only thing Kakashi and Ero-Senin had taught him about hunting was hunting for girls at bath houses. "Everything… but he died one day because of a rouges who were after me because they had a grudge against my half-brother Kurama." He swallowed. "At first all I wanted was revenge, I trained for about three moons, and I went after their son." Naruto was actually surprised at how easily these lies/half-truths were coming out. "But in the end I decided I had to let go, so right when revenge was in my reach I spared him."

He bumped Graypaw's shoulder lightly. "You at least remember what Lionheart was like, what your mum and dad were like… I don't really remember anything anymore." This was the truth.

Without his knowing or wanting his memories of his human life were somehow slowly fading away. It terrified Naruto, and even when he drilled names into his head he could only remember a handful of names.

"So just, don't give up alright." Naruto said giving Graypaw's ear a quick lick before he headed out of the den, but right when he reached the entrance he heard a—

"Stormpaw."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Xx Three moons later

"Where are we going?"

"To find Yellowfang." Naruto said simply, earning himself some open mouthed looks from his friends.

"What?"

"We're also bringing you to Barley." Naruto said looking over to Ravenpaw who stared at him with wide eyes, before they filled with understanding.

"Okay, I'm lost." Graypaw said, tilting his head. "Why exactly do we need to take Ravenpaw away? And Yellowfang I thought we were sent out to get coltsfoot?"

The black and ginger cat shared a glance before Naruto said, "Because he knows that Tigerclaw killed Redtail… and Bluestar actually just used that as a cover story to not let Tigerclaw know we're also looking for Yellowfang, since he'd likely kill her."

"Oh… ok, wait… Tigerclaw killed Redtail!?"

"Yeah, during the battle of Sunningrocks."

"Did… he didn't plan on killing Lionheart too did he?"

"I… I honestly don't know that." Naruto murmured. "I just know that we have to get Ravenpaw away from that monster before he tries something he already hasn't."

Graypaw nodded,, before taking his place by Ravenpaw's side as they reached the edge of their border.

"You remember the way right?"

"Of course." Ravenpaw said, a little nervously, but surprisingly he lost his stutter.

"I will reveal Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw." Naruto said. "I promise I'll reveal that piece of foxdung for what he really is."

Graypaw nodded in agreement, "We won't stop trying till it's safe again for you."

"T-Thanks you… Stormpaw, Graypaw…" Ravenpaw looked at both of his friends, sadness creeping into his voice. "I won't forget this."

"And we won't forget you." Naruto promised.

"Never." Graypaw added, amber eyes filled with bittersweetness.

They all shared one last glance before Ravenpaw sprinted across WindClan territory and into the fields below.

"He'll be okay." Graypaw murmured, as Ravenpaw's black shape disappeared.

"Yeah, now…" Naruto took a deep breath. "Let's find Yellowfang."

Xx

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Bluestar questioned gazing around camp.

Their mission had been successful, they'd found Yellowfang, who had been actually trying to rescue the kits ShaadowClan had stolen. With Yellowfang's, and Whitestorm's help they'd been able to both rescue the kits and drive away th evil tyrant Brokenstar from ruling Shadowclan.

Now back at camp Yellowfang had been made medicine cat to replace the fallen Spottedleaf, and Naruto couldn't have been happier at that moment… well until Bluestar brought up that question.

"Yes, where's my apprentice?" Tigerclaw questioned. "Strange he'd disappear along with Brokenstar."

Naruto felt his fur bristle, "He wasn't a traitor if that's what you're suggesting." He growled boldly taking pleasure in how Tigerclaw stiffened, he went on however. "We found Ravenpaw in ShadowClan territory his body slain by what looked to be a ShadowClan patrol." He turned to Bluestar, "I'll tell you everything later."

At Yellowfang's questioning gaze he sent her a silent plea to remain silent, and understanding she just nodded.

"I never said Ravenpaw was a traitor." Tigerclaw growled, before allowing his voice to sadden slightly, "Ravenpaw might have been made into a fine warrior. His death has come to soon, may StarClan honor him."

"Empty words." Naruto grumbled, and Graypaw grunted in agreement.

Silence ensued for a full minute before Bluestar broke it, "We will miss Ravenpaw, and mourn for him tomorrow, but furst there's another duty I must perform."

She turned to Whitestrom. "Stormpaw, and Graypaw have both shown great courage tonight. Did they fight well Whitestorm?"

The senior warrior nodded, "like true warriors."

They exchanged a nod before Bluestar called out. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked down at both Naruto and Graypaw. "Stormpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan , even I the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Was Naruto's immediate answer, pride swelling in his chest.

"I do." Graypaw repeated just as excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw from this moment on you'll be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of graystripe's head, the warrior bent forward and gave her shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened and walked towards the line of warriors.

Bluestar then stood and studies Naruto for a moment longer before speaking. "Stormpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Stormfire. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and leadership, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Just like Graystripe Naruto licked Bluestar's shoulder before stepping next to his friend, and the other warriors.

From the crowd meows of tribute called both newly made warriors names, making both of their chests puff out in pride.

They both shared a glance three words circulating through their heads—we did it…

Then Naruto glanced towards Tigerclaw whom was watchint the flame-colored cat with narrow eyes, and the former human's eyes narrowed meeting his blue ones to amber they locked and stayed.

With his new name Naruto may have ended his apprenticeship, but something told him a whole new chapter awaited him… and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**DONEEEEEEEEEE**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT**

**This took forever to write, holy fudge my hands are numb from all the typing!**

**LOL**

**So yeah, I finished, and I hope you all enjoyed I will fill in plot holes later, but for now I just want everything out there!**

**THIS WILL BE A NARUTOXMISTYFOOT PAIRING NO QUESTIONS ASKED.**

**Yes Naruto's name is Stormfire, I know lame, but hey!**

**Will of Fire, and Maelstrom.**

**I was going to call him Firepaw but then decided against it… even if Firestorm is such a better name….**

**Anyways please review…**

**PLEASE!**

**I just need like three and I'll be happy, considering this is one of the more unpopular XOVERS**

**-OSM**

**P.S. Also I just thought StormMisty/NaruMisty sounds better than FireMisty/NaruMisty so yeahhhhh**


	2. Storm and Fire

**OMFG THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**I really appreciate them all even! I mean seriosuly ten? That's alot more than I was expecting since this is such an unpopular xover, thank you all so much! 3**

**Although now because of this story, I may just have to change my penname since this ain't a one-shot ****!**

**Lol anyway thank you gamelover41592 for some ideas/suggestions you're awesome!**

**Also this will be my main project for a while since my muse is all about Warriors for the past couple of days. Sorry but the Pokemon one-shots will have to be postponed for a while.**

* * *

**Cat of the Prophecy: Storm and Fire**

* * *

_**ThunderClan Alliances**_

**Leader: **

Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

**Deputy: **

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Medicine Cat: **

Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan.

**Warriors: **

Whitestorm—big white tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

Stormfire—handsome ginger tom, with unusual cerulean blue eyes with red flecks

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Graystripe—long-haired solid gray tom.

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

**Apprentices: **

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Swiftpaw—black-and-white tom.

Cinderpaw—dark gray she-cat.

Brackenpaw—golden brown tabby tom.

**Queens: **

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**Elders: **

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

* * *

_**ShadowClan Alliances (Known)**_

**Leader: **

Nightpelt—old black tom.

**Deputy: **

Cinderfur—thin gray tom.

**Medicine Cat: **

Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom.

**Warriors: **

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot—gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom.

**Apprentices: **

Brownpaw—N/A*

Oakpaw—N/A*

**Queens: **

Dawncloud—small tabby.

Darkflower—black she-cat.

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**Elders: **

Ashfur—thin gray tom.

* * *

_**WindClan Alliances (Known)**_

**Leader: **

Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**Deputy: **

Deadfoot—a black tom with a twisted paw.

**Medicine Cat: **

Barkface—a short-tailed brown tom.

**Warriors: **

Mudclaw—a mottled dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear—a tabby tom.

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Onewhisker—a young brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

**Apprentices: **

Webpaw—N/A*

Runningpaw—N/A*

Whitepaw—N/A*

**Queens: **

Ashfoot—a gray queen.

Morningflower—a tortoiseshell queen.

**Elders:**

N/A

* * *

_**RiverClan Alliances (Known)**_

**Leader: **

Crookedstar—a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy: **

Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

**Medicine Cat: **

Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom.

**Warriors: **

Blackclaw—smoky black tom.

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur—a gray tom with battle-scarred ears.

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly—a dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Silverstream—a pretty slender silver tabby.

Whiteclaw—a dark warrior.

**Apprentices: **

Heavypaw—N/A*

Shadepaw—N/A*

Silverpaw

* * *

**Xx**

Naruto couldn't help but shiver, his coat was still green-leaf light, too thin to really block out any of the leaf-bare chill, and even with the left overs of Kurama's chakra still warming his body the former human still felt cold… Graystripe was lucky, his thick gray coat was full all year round.

Naruto glanced at the said gray warrior who looked ready to fall asleep on his paws, the vigil and the battle yesterday had taken its toll on him.

The orange-cat's unusual cerulean/reddish eyes darkened as the battle entered his thoughts. They had managed to chase off Brokenstar—now Brokentail—but even so something told the tom that, that wasn't the last they'd see of him.

"Glad to see dawn you two?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, as Whitestorm padded up to them. His gaze shot to the horizon, and just as the senior warrior said the sun was just about rising. "You can speak now." Whitestorm said amusedly. "Your vigil is over."

"Thank you Whitestorm." Naruto said, dipping his head slightly, before stretching. "StarClan it feels nice to move!" He groaned arching his back, his bones cracking stiffly.

"Brr," Graystripe chuckled, shaking his fur. "I thought the sun would never come up!"

A scornful mew came from outside the apprentices den. "The great warrior speaks!"

It was Sandpaw, Dustpaw not to far behind her, both apprentices had their fur puffed up in hostility. If cat's could scowl they'd be doing it right then.

"I'm surprised such heroes could feel the cold." Dustpaw mocked, while Sandpaw simply purred in amusement.

Naruto's ear twitched in annoyance/pity for the two of them, from his side Graystripe only glared at the two older cats.

Whitestorm looked at the two apprentices sternly, before turning back to both newly made warriors. "Go ahead and find something to eat; then rest." He told them both kindly, yet forcefully enough to be recognized as an order. The senior warrior then turned to both apprentices. "Come on you two, it's time for training."

"I hope he has them chasing green squirrels all day." Graystripe hissed to Naruto as they both walked to the fresh kill pile, taking a mouse each, and a sparrow to share.

"They're not that bad." Naruto said, with a purr, taking a bite out of his mouse. "They were apprentices before us after all; they sort of have a right to be bitter."

Graystripe grunted, "Whatever, I just wish they'd shut their—"

Naruto shot the warrior a warning glance, as a queen was seen exiting the nursery.

"—Errr mouths." Graystripe finished, shooting the former human a grateful look.

After a quick wash the two of them went over to the warriors den, Naruto stuck his nose under the low hanging branches. He could see both Mousefur and Longtail still asleep in the den. Quietly pushing his way inside, he looked for an open spot, sniffing the moss to make sure it wasn't already taken.

Once he found a clean spot he curled up into a ball on top it, Graystripe lying down beside him. The former human shifted exhaustedly, restless even with his eyes demanding to close.

But slowly he managed to fall asleep…

Naruto winced, opening his eyes with a jolt; he could a roaring noise from all around him. The acidic scent of gas filled his nostrils making him wince, he took a step back when a new tangier, but just as deadly scent hit his nose—fire!

Naruto glanced around shocked to see cats' silhouettes amongst the flames. Why hadn't they run!?

One of them stopped, noticing the former human's presence, it looked straight at him. The tom's eyes were the color of the night, glinting darkness and then he slowly lifted his long straight tail, as if greeting him.

_The Will of Fire._

Naruto gazed around wide eyed as the flames began to expand and surround him; the heat licked at his paws, and seemed to bounce at him in inextinguishable waves.

_The storm has arrived beware the enemy that seems to sleep._

"Stormfire wake up!"

Naruto gasped, eyes opening instantly, as he flickered his gaze to meet Tigerclaw's cold one.

"You were mewing in your sleep." The deputy growled.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered, still slightly shaken from the dream, the smell of gasoline still stinging his nose slightly.

"Hn, you and Graystripe will join evening patrol." He growled turning his back on the newly made warrior. "Hurry up!"

Xx

Bluestar halted at the edge of a clearing with her Clan lined out behind her. Some cats from both RiverClan and ShadowClan had already turned to acknowledge their arrival.

"Where'd you disappear too?" Graystripe questioned lowly.

"It doesn't really matter." Naruto replied, shoulders sinking slightly in defeat.

He'd tried to warn his leader of Tigerclaw and the threat he posed, but she had brushed him off, her faith in her deputy unwavering. She had although thanked him for the concerns of her safety, but said his worry was unneeded…

In other words it was almost like Sasuke all over again.

The former human sighed, when Bluestar gave the signal, racing down with his clan mates as they reached the gathering place, usually he liked these occasions, but today his heart wasn't into it.

"Hey look." Graystripe meowed, pointing his tail discreetly at one of the ShadowClan members. "They seem healthier."

"Yeah, still have a ways to go though." Naruto murmured.

"Hey!" Naruto turned meeting the gaze of a gray tabby tom's, the scent indicating him to be from ShadowClan. "Remember me?"

"Of course, it's nice to see you again Wetfoot." Naruto mewed, glancing at his smoky black-furred companion.

"This is Blackclaw of RiverClan." Wetfoot said, before gently nudging a small brown cat forward. "And this is my apprentice Oakpaw."

The said apprentice looked up at Naruto with wide, anxious eyes. "H-Hey Stormpaw." He muttered, the former human nodded his head kindly to him, making the ShadowClan cat glance timidly at his paws.

"It's Stormfire now." Graystripe interjected, a hint of pride in his voice, "And I'm Graystripe."

Wetfoot immediately perked up at the two of them, "Congratulations, it must have been a cold vigil!"

"You have no idea." Naruto meowed.

Before Wetfoot could reply Bluestar's voice called from Great rock, "ThunderClan bring to this Gathering their new medicine cat, Yellowfang!" She paused when all eyes went towards the old fat-faced she-cat, whom was shuffling nervously under everyone's gaze.

"Who's that?" Naruto said quietly gesturing towards a spotted she-cat who was sitting near Tigerclaw.

"Leopardfur." Blackclaw replied, growling. "Our deputy."

Naruto nodded turning his attention back towards Great Rock. "We also bring two newly named warriors—Stormfire and Graystripe!"

Naruto straightened, as the cats of all clans shouted both his and Graystripe's name in greeting. Inwardly though he was a bit nervous having the attention focused solely on him, even though he enjoyed it quite a bit.

Nightpelt, the former elder who helped Naruto in chasing out Brokenstar, stepped forward brushing past Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the rock. "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of ShadowClan!" He announced, chest swelled in pride. "Our former leader, has been chased out, as he broke the warrior code!"

"No mention of the fact _we _helped." Graystripe mumbled, Naruto flicking his tail in agreement.

The new leader continued, "The spirits of our ancestors have spoken to Runningwind and chosen me as leader. I have made plans to travel to Mouthermouth to receive my nine lives tomorrow night, while the moon is still full. After my vigil I shall be known as Nightstar!"

After the cheers died down—from mostly the ShadowClan warriors—Crookedstar stepped forward. "Let's hope Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest, his greed for territory threatened us all!" The leader waited for the yowls of agreement to die down, before he went on. "While Brokenstar was leader, I allowed him to hunt in our river, however since ShadowClan now has a new leader our agreement will no longer stand. The prey in the river now belongs to RiverClan alone."

Mews of triumph rose from a few RiverClan warriors, but Naruto and many others noticed Nightpelt's fur beginning to bristle.

"ShadowClan has the same needs as it had under Brokenstar!" He growled. "We have many mouths to feed Crookedstar, you have made the agreement with the whole ShadowClan."

The RiverClan leader's ears flattened as he slowly rose to his paws.

Quickly though Bluestar intervened, "ShadowClan has suffered many loses recently." She mewed softly. "With fewer mouths to feed Nightpelt, do you really need RiverClan's fish?"

Crookedstar let out a hiss, but Nightpelt didn't so much as flinch.

Bluestar spoke again this time more loudly. "You have driven out your leader, and several of your strongest warriors! And as you said Brokenstar had broken the warrior code when he forced Crookedstar into agreeing to share the river." Bluestar's gaze held its icy look even when Nightpelt unsheathed his claws. "Remember you have not received your nine lives from StarClan yet, are you so confident to make your demands now?"

Nightpelt looked away angrily, tail swishing from side to side, but he said nothing.

Knowing she had won, Bluestar allowed her voice to soften once more. "We all know ShadowClan has suffered much these past moons. ThunderClan has agreed to leave you in peace, till you recover." She turned her gaze to Crookedstar. "And I'm sure Crookedstar will agree to show you the same respect."

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes, before slowly nodding.

Meanwhile Naruto could only watch this exchange with a slight sweat drop. _Even the leaders are whipped by a she-cat… who isn't even in their own clan!_

After a few more announcements, the clan leaders had taken up the problem of WindClan. Both RiverClan and ShadowClan unwilling for their return due to the loss of prey if they did, but after some insistence from Bluestar, and some twisting of words, they all agreed that WindClan must be brought home…

_Again._Naruto thought, watching as his leader bounded off Great Rock, leaving both toms to grumble to each other.

_They. Are. Whipped._

Xx

"Stormfire, Graystripe, I have an important mission for you two."

At the word mission Naruto's ear immediately perked, his tiredness forgotten. "A mission?" He asked barely able to contain his excitement. "What kind?"

"I want you to find WindClan and bring them back to their territory." She announced, and instantly Naruto couldn't help but twitch slightly at the news.

Only he or any other main character would be assigned this mission.

Thinking his twitch as one of excitement Tigerclaw growled, "Now before you get too excited, know this is dangerous. We have no idea as to where they went, nor if they left any scent trials."

Naruto nodded, slowly digesting all the details. "Will it be just us?" He inquired.

"Our other warriors are needed here." Mewed Tigerclaw. "Leaf-bare is coming we need to stock up on freshkill, many poor-prey moons lie ahead."

Bluestar nodded in agreement, "Tigerclaw will help you prepare for your journey you must leave as soon as possible… Good luck."

"We'll find them." Graystripe promised, while Naruto couldn't help but let his jaw clench tightly.

Bluestar still had as much faith as ever in Tigerclaw, even with his warning… perhaps he needed a different approach.

As they exited the den Tigerclaw asked, "Do you remember how to get to WindClan territory?"

"Of course." Naruto grunted."

"And you recall their scent?"

"Vaguely." The former human said, Graystripe nodding in agreement.

"Good," Tigerclaw grumbled, "You will need your strength for the journey go get some herbs from Yellowfang. Also don't forget Nightpelt is traveling to Moonstone tonight—stay out of his way."

"Yes, Tigerclaw." Graystripe mewed, while Naruto only stiffly nodded.

"Good." The deputy repeated before saying, "Now, go!" Then he bounded off.

"Thanks for the wishes of good luck." Graystripe said sarcastically, while Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"He probably thinks we don't need it."

"Are you kidding?" Graystripe purred, "We definitely don't need it!"

Xx

"You were saying Graystripe?"

The gray warrior turned his head to glare at his flame-colored companion. "Shut up." He grumbled trudging along the edges of the Thunderpath tiredly.

The two warriors had been searching restlessly for about three now, even with Naruto's sharper than average nose, they were only able to smell/find a few clues of where WindClan had head off to. The duo first—of course—searched the WindClan camp, memorizing the cats scents, before heading off on their now stale trail. After some dumb luck, and careful breaths they were able to track WindClan.

The former human winced as another car ('monster') raced past him, the acrid scent filling his nostrils, in obnoxious fumes.

Sometimes his nose just sucked.

Taking a cautious sniff, Naruto could scent the weak odor of a kits fear scent, probably from crossing the said road. Taking another whiff, he let out a cry of excitement, the smell of a scent marker hitting his nose—making him both cry out in joy and cringe at the after taste.

"What!?" Graystripe called, padding over to his side, before he too took a sniff.

"We got them!" Naruto said, tail swishing behind him. "We actually got them!"

Graystripe let out a purr, but it caught in his throat. "But why would they choose…" both cats looked around, both of them wrinkling their noses as the foul stench. "A place like this."

"I guess they thought not even Brokenstar would follow them here." The former human answered grimly. "We should wait till sunrise." He mewed, glancing up at the moon. It was well past midnight now, maybe 4:20ish. "They're more likely to talk peacefully if we do."

"So we can rest?" Graystripe inquired, before sitting down with a heave. "Finally!" He groaned, his pelt splaying out from underneath him.

Naruto's whiskers twitched in amusement, "Just till sunrise. We should make a camp—err find somewhere to sleep. You hungry?"

"No… weirdly." Graystripe mewed, his eye's crinkling in thought. "I don't know if it's from the herbs Yellowfang gave us, or the StarClan awful smell."

"Probably a little of both." Naruto said meowing in laughter.

Graystripe opened his mouth to reply, but a yawn overtook him. "Wh…Where are we going to sleep?"

"Ummm…" Naruto stiffened, as the smell of cats drifted into his nose. "What's..." he stopped, eye's widening in realization.

Holy shit did he have good luck.

"What's what?"

"Graystripe." Naruto said slowly, looking over at what seemed like a dark shadow in the ground. "What's that?"

"A burrow!?" The gray warrior said, blinking, "No… it's rather big isn't it?"

"Want to check it out?"

Graystripe shrugged, before moving in behind Naruto, as he approached the hole. Carefully Naruto came up to the hole, sniffing it inaudibly, and with that scent a huge wave of triumph washed over him.

Yes, they found them!

They found WindClan.

"Graystripe smell this."

The gray warrior looked at his companion curiously before he came by his side sniffing the entrance.

"That's—"

"Want to go first, or do you want me to?" Naruto asked excitedly, all his previous weariness forgotten.

"You." Graystripe answered before hastily adding. "Don't worry I got your back."

Naruto nodded, before he slowly entered the tunnel…

The former human cringed, and held in the urge to vomit, when he realized what exactly he just fucking stepped into to—a sewer. That's right a FUCKING SEWER. He grimaced when he felt the slime underfoot, doing his best to ignore the stickiness of the air, and the odd dull gray light that lit them.

Disgusting, truly, disgusting.

"Ew, gross." He heard Graystripe growl, and he merely grunted in agreement.

That pretty much summed up this whole situation.

Naruto sniffed the air, opening his mouth to taste it. The smell of WindClan was strong, barely overtaken by the smell of sewer. Slowly closing his mouth the tom followed down the path, Graystripe unwillingly lagging behind.

The tunnels were dark down here, but luckily Naruto's eyes were quick to adjust. He slowly led the warrior down he path in front stopping suddenly when a dull gray light came into view. Placing his tale on Graystripe's shoulder, he cast him a warning glance. He mouthed 'stay' to the warrior, before slowly peering out from behind the tunnel wall.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. The cats were huddled together all pitifully thin, the stench of sickness and crowfood coming from them all in waves. He hadn't seen something so… pathetic since his time in the war.

Both ThunderClan cats jumped slightly when the sound of a monster came from overhead, the roar of the engine vibrating around the tunnels, but even so the WindClan cats didn't so much as react. They stayed still, eyes half closed, and heads hanging low.

When the noise finally died, Naruto glanced at Graystripe who uncertainly nodded at him.

Taking a breath the former human stepped into the dull gray light.

A gray tom spun around, fur on end as he yowled out a warning. In a perfect synchronized movement, the WindClan warriors formed a line across the tunnel, in front of the queens and elders. They had their teeth bared, and backs arched threateningly.

Naruto felt Graystripe immediately come to his side, and he pressed his flank against his warningly. They had to show they were no threat if they wanted to come out of this unscathed.

The WindClan cats stood their ground, not moving a muscle and the realization hit Naruto like a sack full of bricks. They were waiting for the signal from their leader.

He couldn't help the admiration he felt from their actions, they were loyal to their code even in a situation as tough as this.

If only there were more cats like them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the line shifted, a black and white tom weaved his way to the front, and with a start Naruto realized that was the cat from his dream. Judging by the way he moved and his unnaturally long tail he must be, Tallstar leader of WindClan.

Tallstar sniffed the air, but since both ThunderClan cats were downwind he had to come up to them; both warriors stayed perfectly still as he inspected them, sniffing their flanks closely.

Finally the leader returned to his warriors, "ThunderClan." He murmured, the warrior s instantly flattening their fur, but their claws remained unsheathed. "I was expecting ShadowClan." Tallstar meowed directing his gaze at both warriors. "Why are you here."

"We came to find you." Naruto said calmly, straightening. "Bluestar and the rest of the leaders want you to come home." Tallstar still looked wary, so Naruto added, "ThunderClan helped drive Brokenst—tail out he is no longer a threat to any of the Clans."

Naruto watched as the members of WindClan turned to look at each other, murmurs of surprise rippled throughout the tunnel.

Deciding another push wouldn't hurt Naruto said, "You must hurry back, ShadowClan and RiverClan have made plans to hunt in your territory. We smelled some of them on the way here."

Tallstar bristled angrily.

"But judging from the scents they came back empty handed." Graystripe quickly added.

Naruto nodded, and deciding to poke in some fun he said, "RiverClan cats are like fish out of water on land, they couldn't catch rabbits if they tried."

Tallstar's eyes gleamed, while purrs of both amusement and satisfaction came from his warriors. Their good spirits encouraging the former human, it seemed as if his first mission just might be successful.

"If you don't mind," Graystripe meowed, glancing at Naruto before looking back towards the leader. "We would like to travel with you back to your home."

The WindClan leader's eyes flashed, knowing this was a tactful way of the two warriors offering to help. "Yes…" Tallstar said at last. "Thank you."

"Oh, right." The gray tom bowed his head to the leader. "I'm Graystripe." He said gesturing towards his companion, who bowed in turn. "And that's Stormfire we are warriors of ThunderClan."

"Stormfire." Tallstar repeated looking over the former human thoughtfully. "The name suites you." He then turned towards his Clan, "We shall leave at once!" he announced.

"Are we all fit for the journey?" Tallstar asked as the warriors began to move among the queens and elders.

"All except Morningflower's kit." A mottled brown warrior replied. "He is too young."

"Then we must take turns carrying him." The leader answered.

Slowly the WindClan cats began to shuffle forward and out of the tunnel, eyes alight with both exhaustion and pain. A tortoiseshell queen—whom Naruto guessed was Morningflower—was holding a tiny kit gently by the scruff of its neck. Naruto's eyes immediately softened heart swelling even as the young kit squealed pathetically, the poor thing didn't even look like it had opened his eyes yet.

"Ready?" Tallstar called.

"Ready." A black tom with a misshapen paw said, although rather grimly.

Tallstar nodded, before glancing back at the two ThunderClan warriors, "The black cat's name is Deadfoot, he's my deputy, talk to him if you have any questions."

Both warriors nodded, before they followed the cats as they made their way out of the tunnel, although some finding it a little hard traveling through the complete darkness.

"Tallstar!" yowled Deadfoot. "We need to slow down!"

Naruto looked back noticing a few cats slowly straying from the group. They were making their way back across the grassy field in which they came, and already some cats were stumbling to the ground. Morningflower was among the stragglers, the kit dangling from her jaw, she was breathing harshly, it couldn't have been long since her kitting…

"Here let me carry him." Naruto offered, coming up to stand beside the queen. "Just until you catch your breath."

Morningflower glanced up at him warily, before her eyes softened when they met his sincere—yet oddly colored cerulean/red ones. She placed the kit down and Naruto took it gently between his teeth the kitten's weight going almost unnoticed by him, as he padded next to the queen, so she wouldn't lose sight of her precious baby.

When both warrior and queen reached the hedge Tallstar and the rest of the clan were there waiting, Graystripe could be seen supporting a WindClan elder. "We cross the Thunderpath here!" Tallstar called above the roar of the cars, before gesturing towards Naruto with his tail.

The cat nodded, looking back at Morningflower, who then reached over to take her kit from him. She had stopped panting now, and as she took the kit from Naruto she brushed against his cheek gratefully. Naruto bowed his head towards the queen before making his way over towards the WindClan leader.

Both Tallstar and Deadfoot were staring wordlessly at the wide gray road, Graystripe standing beside them. He looked back towards Naruto, before flicking his tail at a young warrior, "This is Onewhisker." He meowed.

"Hey." Naruto greeted grimly, while Onewhisker mewed his over the sound of a passing monster. "We should split up the clan into smaller groups." He shouted over the constant roar of car engines. "Graystripe and I can stay with any that need help." He paused before adding. "If you agree, Tallstar."

"Good idea." Tallstar said, "The strongest will go first."

As the rest of the Clan moved in beside their leader, Onewhisker and a few others came forward; all looking younger and/or more well fed then the others.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Naruto murmured, receiving a shake of the tom's head in response.

Nodding Naruto waited until all that was left was Morningflower and what looked to be three shaking elders.

"We'll cross with you." Naruto said, looking over towards Graystripe. "Tell us when it's safe to go Graystripe." He then leaned over to take Morningflower's kit, but she pulled back, ears flat against her head. Naruto looked back a little startled, before understanding swept through his being as he looked into her frightened amber eyes. She and her kit would live and die together.

He felt a little choked up at the queens unspoken words, but simply nodded at her, looking away.

"NOW!" Graystripe's yowl was so loud it almost deafened his ears, but even so all six cats stepped out onto the road.

Time seemed to slow as the elders hobbled slowly forward on their stiff and battle scarred legs. Naruto's ears twitched when the sound of an upcoming car echoed throughout his eardrum.

"Go on ahead." Naruto hissed to Morningflower. "Don't worry we will help the elders."

He turned his back on the queen assuring himself that she would make it, as she was still young. Naruto and Graystripe both pressed themselves to the elders sides supporting their weight, and nudging them forward. The noise of the approaching car was getting louder and louder, it was close enough for the other cats to hear now.

"Graystripe, go cross!" Naruto ordered, when his friend cast him an uncertain glance, he added, "Now!"

Heaving the flame-colored cat all but threw an elder over his back, he heard his cry of protest but ignored it. The monster was about ten yards away now. Grabbing the other elder he placed him over his shoulder, grabbing the final elder by the scruff of his neck.

Three yards.

Naruto let out a huff of exertion as he raced forward, both cats on his back digging their claws into his fur clutching for dear life. Just as his paws hit the end of the road the car rushed by, tires hitting the exact spot the four had just been in.

The warrior ignored the open-mouthed stares as he allowed the older cats to slip off his body.

Xx

"Tallstar perhaps we should take a rest." Deadfoot meowed glancing back at his exhausted and now rain-soaked clanmates.

"Yes, I agree." Tallstar sighed, "There's a ditch here; we can shelter until sunrise."

Both Naruto and Graystripe exchanged glances, not long ago Bluestar had lost a life battling the rats that had taken residence there.

"Umm." Naruto meowed, turning towards the WindClan leader. "It may not be best staying there, there are rats in those ditches."

"Very well then," Tallstar mewed before announcing to his clan that they'd be resting here.

Immediately the queens and elder flopped down despite the rain, while the warriors and apprentices moved in groups to discuss hunting patrols, both ThunderClan warriors joined them.

"I don't know how good hunting may be here." Naruto meowed, "There are too many Twoleg—"

He stopped as a familiar scent drifted towards him. The grass behind him rustled, the WindClan warriors freezing before arching their backs threateningly.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, as Graystripe padded to his side eyes alit with excitement. "Ravenp—errr Raven!"

A sleek and much bigger than before black cat emerged from the long grass.

Naruto raced over to his friend and nuzzled him, "You're safe!" He cried.

"Hey Stormpaw." Ravenpaw purred.

"Storm_fire_." Graystripe corrected, greeting his friend with an affectionate nudge. "We're warriors now! I'm Graystripe!"

"Do you know this cat?" Deadfoot snarled.

"Yeah, don't worry he's an old friend." Naruto said, even so the WindClan cats didn't stop bristling.

Ravenpaw looked towards the wary clan bowing his head in greeting. "I can help you if you like. I owe my life to Stormfire and Graystripe. A friend of theirs is a friend of mine." He then turned to Naruto. "I'll find Barley, he'll help to." Then he left, Tallstar soon taking his place by Naruto's side.

"Can we trust him?" he murmured.

The former human glanced back at the leader, nodding his head while firmly stating, "Completely."

Xx

When they had left again it was past dawn. Naruto, and Graystripe had a talk with Ravenpaw before then, prompting the apprentice with more questions while also filling him in on some of the events he'd missed.

From around him the flame-colored warrior could see the WindClan cats perk as they neared the grassy plains of their home.

Naruto stiffened when a short-tailed brown tom let out a curious yowl, instantaneously the WindClan cats looked towards him.

"What is it Barkface?" Morningflower called. "Has StarClan spoken to you?"

"One half of the clouds are stained red, while the others are pure white." The WindClan medicine cat meowed grimly. "This means this day with either bring an unnecessary death or a great miracle."

Xx

"You know…" Graystripe said unsurely, glancing at the other three cats. "We'd be quicker if we followed the river home."

WindClan had safely arrived home, and with their task done both ThunderClan warriors had planned on going home, but Tallstar insisted an escort, so both Deadfoot and Onewhisker were taking the warriors back home.

Naruto shot the gray warrior an incredulous look, "But wouldn't that mean we would be crossing into RiverClan territory?"

Hell, even he was tired from the trip, he could only imagine how his friend must be feeling. But nevertheless taking a short cut into enemy was stupid and risky.

"Yes, but you could follow the gorge." Deadfoot said thoughtfully, gaining everyone's attention. "RiverClan usually doesn't hunt down there. It's too steep for their fishy paws."

"But—"

"My claws ache," Graystripe added, interrupting the former human. "I wouldn't mind taking a shorter route."

"We'll come with you." Deadfoot meowed, whiskers twitching. "It will let RiverClan know WindClan is back."

"But—"

"So is it settled?"

Both WindClan cats nodded, and Naruto's jaw locked angrily, but before he could once again attempt to speak Graystripe and the two other warriors were already heading off to the border.

"Mother fucker." Naruto growled, before following albeit unwillingly.

He couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen.

The quad followed an old badger trail out of the uplands, and to the RiverClan border. Even with the wind and slight drizzle Naruto was able to hear the rolling and crashing of the river somewhere up ahead.

The cats followed the noise, the path shrinking until it was nothing more than a narrow strip of grass on the edge of a very steep gorge. On one side the land was stretched upward, steep,, and rocky and reminding Naruto of a very specific valley…

Shuddering at the memories the former human padded up to the edge of the gorge, looking down he couldn't help but shiver at the drop. A fall from this high would break even a human child's neck.

Backing away from the cliff with a feeling of uneasiness, the warrior couldn't help but think about Barkface's warning/prediction. If the medicine cat was foretelling a prophecy then shit was about to hit the fan.

Naruto turned around when Deadfoot let out a warning yowl, the smell of RiverClan hitting his nose in a pungent, yet not completely unpleasant aroma. A screech/battle cry was sounded as six RiverClan warriors charged towards them.

Naruto's fur stood up in horror as he glanced back to where the gorge was, this was too close… just his fucking luck.

A dark brown she-cat leapt at him, but with a careful side-step he was able to catch her off-balance, and with a mighty push of his shoulder he was able to send her backwards into a nearby tree, stunning her momentarily.

Naruto let out a howl before throwing himself at Deadfoot who was struggling underneath Leopardfur, the lame WindClan warrior, no match for the healthier and right now stronger deputy. Grabbing the scruff of her neck with his teeth, he pulled the she-cat off the WindClan deputy, ducking to dodge her well-aimed strike to his face. She twisted out of his grip, and lunged at him, but prepared for this Naruto was able to slide underneath her, the wet ground providing him with some momentum. Then with some carefully placed scratches he wounded her—although he made sure to aim for nothing vital.

The former human had her pinned when the sound of another battle cry reached his ears. It was full of fury and was unfortunately very familiar—Tigerclaw.

The said deputy, with Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw tagging behind him, burst through the trees.

Yowling and spitting the long-clawed warrior swiped at Naruto, who ducked just in time, and Tigerclaw's swipe made contact with the brown she-cat's from earlier muzzle. Giving the deputy a grudging nod, he turned back to the spotted she-cat below him, giving her a warning bite on the shoulder, when she proceeded to try to swipe at his belly he bit harder, thanking StarClan/Kami or whatever that his skin was for some reason a lot harder than a normal cats.

A vicious squeal made Naruto stiffen and momentarily lose his concentration, which Leopardfur took advantage of as she pushed him off her. Back flipping Naruto was able to peer behind him for a split second.

Sandpaw and a RiverClan she-cat were locked in a battle. Twisting and tussling the pair rolled over and over on the wet grass. And from the looks of it the apprentice was one roll away from going over the edge!

Forgetting about Leopardfur for a moment Naruto shot off towards his Clanmate, he pushed the RiverClan warrior off the apprentice, but with that action sent the pale she-cat closer to the edge.

Growling with some irritation he grabbed her by the scruff, hauling her farther from the edge.

He heard her snarl before she twisted from his grip glaring at him angrily, "I can win my own battles without your help!"

Naruto opened his mouth to explain but a yowl interrupted him, turning he was Graystripe was leaning over the side of the gorge, hind legs straining. The gray warriors mouth was open, trying to get a grip on a paw that was desperately clutching the edge.

The former human reacted without thinking when he saw the paw disappear.

He ran, towards the edge, which was luckily not too far away, sliding on the grass he was able to all but leap off the cliff.

"Stormfire!" Graystripe cried as the flame colored cat plunged right after the RiverClan warrior.

With his greater momentum and dumb luck the former human was able to grab the warrior by the scruff, and by pulsing chakra to his front paws he blindly grabbed at the rocks edge. They skidded a few inches, but eventually came to a stop, the ThunderClan warrior now holding the RiverClan one about ten or so feet in the damn air.

"HOLY FOXDUNG!" he heard the warrior yelp, judging by the voice it was a male.

"Stormfire!?" Naruto looked up to see a wide-eyed Graystripe looking down at him. "Great StarClan how are you holding on!?"

From his mouthful of fur, Naruto was able to say, "Amph quefion wafer, hemph!"

"Whiteclaw!? Leopardfur looked down at Naruto with wide-eyes, as the RiverClan warrior yelped out an—

"I-I'm o-ok."

"Hemph!" Naruto snarled, and with an uncertain nod Leopardfur nodded.

"We need to find something for them to hold onto!" He heard her say before adding, "quickly!"

"_This means this day with either bring an unnecessary death or a great miracle." _

Naruto groaned as the words of Barkface entered his mind, well he as sure as hell had just created a great miracle hadn't he?

Well at least the surprise of this would keep his clan mates from questioning his unhurt coat.

Xx

Naruto was tired.

Dead fucking to Great whatever fucking StarClan tired.

This day couldn't get any worse/better.

Graystripe was padding next to his friend, pressing his flank against the former human's worriedly. "Are you okay?" He heard him ask.

"Yeah just… tired."

"… You saved him."

"Yeah." He grunted. "I guess I did."

"… Thank you." Graystripe muttered, tail sweeping against the ground. "If he died—even though he was a RiverClan warrior I don't know what…" He trailed off lost in thought, and Naruto didn't bring the subject back up again.

He glanced to his other side were Whitestorm was looking at him with some unknown emotion. "StarClan was watching over you." The warrior mewed simply, Willowpelt nodding in agreement.

Sandpaw although didn't say anything, she just looked down at her paws, probably thinking over how close she'd been in falling off a cliff herself.

When the group of warriors plus apprentice emerged the gorse tunnel, some of the other Clan cats bounded out of their dens, tails held high in greetings.

"Did you find WindClan? Are they safe?" Mousefur called.

"Yeah," Naruto croaked, not realizing just how far his limits were pushed till now. "They're a little shaky still, but nothing they can't recover from."

A few more questions burst from the now excited clan mates.

"Where they ok?"

"Where they wounded?"

"Did you find any RiverClan or ShadowClan on their territory?"

"You may ask both Stormfire and Graystripe questions later." Tigerclaw growled, "They need to see Bluestar first."

There was some disappointed murmuring, but the clan dispersed, a few shooting glances at the two returning young warriors.

"Come with me." Tigerclaw ordered, leading the two towards Bluestar's den.

A warm mew welcomed them from the shadows of the lichen, as the three cats pushed themselves into the snug cave.

"Welcome." Bluestar purred. "Did you find WindClan? Did you bring them back?"

"Yes, Bluestar." Both Naruto and Graystripe mewed. "They should be safe at camp now. Tallstar told me to thank you."

"Good, good…" Bluestar glanced at her deputy who seemed to be glaring a hole into Naruto's skull. "What happened?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Tigerclaw scowled. "While the mission may have been successful, this mouse-brain here." He shoved Naruto. "Threw himself off a cliff—"

"Stormfire only did it to save a warrior from certain death." Graystripe intervened.

"And what if he missed and died along with the RiverClan cat?" Tigerclaw growled.

"RiverClan?"

"Yes, they were found by a RiverClan patrol. If my patrol didn't hear their yelps in time they wouldn't have made it home at all."

Naruto bit his tongue to keep himself from snapping back a smart reply.

"So you rescued them." Bluestar said. "Thank you Tigerclaw." She then turned to Naruto. "But how exactly did you fall off a cliff?"

"I—"

"The two mouse-brains were traveling through RiverClan territory, and with _WindClan_ cats. They've sent a message that we're allies, which will only drive ShadowClan and RiverClan closer toge—"

"Well considering Stormfire rescued Whiteclaw that shouldn't be much of a problem—"

"But you were the one who threw him off the cliff!"

"Well—"

"Silence!" All three toms fell silent as their leader sent them all a shivering glare. "Now will someone explain from the beginning what exactly is going on here?"

In the end it was Naruto (thankfully) who explained the whole story. He although didn't go into great detail about what exactly happened when he fell off the cliff, he just replayed Barkface's message and called that lady luck was on his side.

At the end of his report he knew that if Bluestar knew how, she'd be rubbing her temples. "You both shouldn't have entered RiverClan hunting grounds. It was a dangerous thing to do…" Bluestar went on flicking her tail uneasily. "At the same time you did well to find WindClan and bring them back. But even with Stormfire saving Whiteclaw we need to prepare in case RiverClan decides to attack. We need to start training more warriors, Stormfire, Graystripe, Frostfur tells me two of her kits are ready to become apprentices. I want you two to each take a kit and train them as your apprentice."

Graystripe looked up in surprise. "But none of Frostfur's kits are six moons yet."

"it won't be long till they are now." Bluestar mewed. "The divisions at the last Gathering bothered m and today…"

Tigerclaw was staring at Bluestar, his amber eyes hard. "Wouldn't it be better asking more experienced warriors like Longtail or Darkstripe to take on an apprentice?" He asked. "These two are hardly more than apprentices themselves."

"I did consider that." Bluestar admitted, "But Longtail is too busy with Swiftpaw, and Darkstripe is getting ready for Dustpaw to become a full warrior."

"What about Runningwind?"

"Runningwind is a loyal and fast warrior, but he doesn't have the patience for mentoring."

"And you think these two have what it takes?" Tigerclaw meowed scornfully glaring at Naruto, who glared right back.

"We shall find out." Bluestar replied. "And of course, Tigerclaw I am relying on you to watch over their training." She turned to both of the younger warriors now. "Get something to eat." She ordered. "Then rest. We'll have a naming ceremony for the kits at moonhigh."

Xx

"Another day of sunshine!" Naruto purred, enjoying the feeling of the weak morning sun on his pelt.

Thanks to the ideal weather the former human was able to not only train his new apprentice—Cinderpaw more, but also himself. He usually used this time to better understand how to circulate chakra in his new form. His results were actually quite interesting. If he circulated the chakra all around his body it would make a blue cat like cloak around him—much like Kurama's… Kurama… damn did he miss that bastard…

Now, the flame-colored cat was walking with his friend to the sandy hollow where both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were waiting for them.

"Let's hope it'll stay clear for all of leaf-bare." Graystripe mewed, Naruto's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"It's not like the water makes you anymore heavier than you are now."

"Oi!" Graystripe growled, playfully swatting his ear.

The two warriors chuckled as they reached the hollow, were Cinderpaw was bouncing on the frosty leaves sending them spraying in all directions.

"Well at least she's warmed up for today's assignment." Graystripe mewed, with amusement.

Brackenpaw looked up at both warriors eyes wide, "Good morning Graystripe, Stormfire, what's today''s assignment?"

"Morning Brackenpaw, and a hunting mission." Naruto mewed.

"Where?' Cinderpaw asked, dashing toward them. "What are we going to catch today?"

"Sunningrocks." Naruto answered, flickering her ears with his tails. "And whatever we could find… also, what did I tell you about keeping still, you're bouncing probably scared off any prey that could be found around here."

"Sorry Stormfire." Cinderpaw mewed, not sounding even close to sincere.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto motioned with his head for them all to follow

Even if she was a sometimes a pain in the ass Naruto honestly couldn't deny he enjoyed the company his young apprentice provided. She reminded him a bit of Konohamaru, and a bit like himself when he was younger: energetic (not saying he wasn't now), prideful, a tad arrogant, overall pretty much, just a bundle of constant sunshine.

"This is Sunningrocks." Naruto announced, as they entered the clearing, he stood on the flat of the rock enjoying the warmth it emitted.

"Mrrrrr! Feels nice!" Cinderpaw mewed, laying down on the rock happily.

The blonde's whiskers twitched amusedly, as both Graystripe and Brackenpaw came up to join them.

"Woah!" Brackenpaw purred, "It feels so nice…" He then blinked, turning to peer curiously at Graystripe. "Is this the place where Redtail died?" he asked.

The gray warrior shot a glance at Naruto before cautiously answering. "Yes."

"And where Tigerclaw avenged his death by killing oakheart!" Cinderpaw piped up.

Both Naruto and Graystripe stiffened, but even so the former human answered calmly. "Yes, now hush." His ears pricked. "What can you hear?"

Both apprentices strined their ears forward, " think… I can hear scrabbling." Brackenpaw murmured.

"Vole probably." Naruto whispered, "Can you hear where it's coming from?"

"Over there!" Cinderpaw mewed, leaping to her paws. The scrabbling noise became more furious, and with an eye roll, Naruto shot off to the right, using the height of the rock to aide him in his leap as he bit down on the bird's neck; stopping its hopeful escape."

He dropped the bird looking back up to the three other ThunderClan cats, "I think it heard you Cinderpaw." He mewed. "Bring it down a little, yes?"

His apprentice looked down embarrassed, while Graystripe only glared half-heartedly down at his friend, "Show off!" He called.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto laughed.

"That was awesome!" Brackenpaw meowed, looking down at Naruto with wide eyes, "You were so fast!"

"Stormfire is the only cat in ThunderClan who is _that _fast." Graystripe bragged, jumping down beside his friend. "And since that vole seems to be the only thing around, let's head back to the forest."

"And next time when you hear something that sounds like a vole, or any other type of bird remember to stay quiet, and slowly stalk it." Naruto mewed. "I got lucky, this one is young it probably didn't know better."

He carried the vole in his mouth allowing both apprentices to catch up and flank him on both sides. Graystripe was talking softly to both of them, going over their stalking techniques.

Naruto peered through the trees, keeping a watchful eye about his surroundings. "the river is quiet today." He said around the vole.

"That's because it's frozen." Cinderpaw squealed excitedly. "I can see it through the trees."

Naruto dropped the vole, "Frozen? Completely?"

"Can we go look?" Brackenpaw asked. "I'd never seen a frozen river before."

"It—" But before Graystripe could reply, Cinderpaw shot off towards the lake going past the scent markers.

"Cinderpaw!' Naruto snarled, as his apprentice all but bounded into RiverClan territory. "Stop!"

Grystripe shot after her then, Naruto quick to follow, with Brackenpaw bringing up the rear. The gray she-cat had stopped abruptly in front of the lake, and Graystripe unable to stop thanks to the wet snow/mud skidded past her onto the frozen lake.

Naruto stopped, grabbing Brackenpaw as the young tom's paws stumbled. "StarClan! Graystripe!" He called, setting the apprentice back down.

Too late, the ice under the gray warior cracked, and broke. Graystripe let out a terrified wail, before he fell through. He paddled madly for a moment before disappearing into the cold, dark depths of the river.

"Stay here!" Naruto ordered, giving Cinderpaw a stern glance, before he leaped into the water.

"S-S-Stormfire I can't—" Graystripe's head bobbed, as the former human lurched forward grabbing his friend by the scruff.

With a mighty heave he pulled his friend to the surface, coughing as the icy water entered his mouth. "Just keep your head up!" He growled over the scruff of his neck.

Naruto's teeth chattered slightly, around Graystripe's fur, as his paws pulled at the water, his friend dead weight.

_Shit, I'm going against the current…_

No matter how superpowered the former blonde was he was still just one cat. Running, climbing, and jumping came easily to him, but swimming was another story. Ever since the Valley of the End Naruto had a slight fear of water, almost drowning wasn't a pleasant experience—almost unconscious or not.

With a tired puff the blonde pumped chakra throughout his system trying to warm and power his muscle's while also concentrating on keeping his friend afloat.

In the back of his mind Naruto heard a yowl, before a splash, and then suddenly a silver head was beside him, helping him in pulling up Graystripe.

"Paddle to the shore." The she-cat said, hefting the gray warrior over her shoulder. "I'll help you."

Naruto nodded in understanding, using his paws to steadily pad to the shore. After slipping once, the former human grasped the land and with a heave he carried Graystripe onto the shore, the silver tabby guiding his friend up. Together they were able to drag the warrior to the safety of the riverbank.

Naruto released his friend with a gasp, shoulder's heaving from the exertion.

That water was fucking cold.

"G-Graystripe." Naruto stuttered through chattering teeth.

"I-I'm okay." The gray warrior wheezed, mew breathless.

Naruto nodded, sitting himself down. He then looked towards the silver tabby studying her closely. She looked and smelled of RiverClan—unsurprising considering they were in their territory. She returned his gaze coldly, as she sat down beside them, she too trying to catch her breath.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Graystripe beat him to it. "Thanks." He mewed turning his head to both Naruto and the silver tabby.

"You idiot!" the she-cat spat, ears flattening. "What are you doing in my territory!?"

"Drowning." Graystripe replied.

Naruto watched as the silver tabby flicked her ears, even as he eyes gleamed with amusement. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?"

Graystripe's whiskers twitched, "Ah, but who would save me there?" he rasped.

There was a tiny mew behind Naruto abf he turned to see Cinderpaw crouching by a clump of grass further up the bank.

He nodded to her, "Where's Brackenpaw?"

"Coming." Cinderpaw said quietly, just as her brother appeard. The young tom creeping slowly up the bank.

"We have to get out of here." Naruto mumbled, before he turned to the RiverClan she-cat. "Thank you." He mewed dipping his head. "I owe you both my friend's and my life."

The silver tabby shook her head, "I couldn't let any cat drown… ThunderClan or not."

Naruto nodded, as he helped his friend to his feet, "Still we are in your dept." he then nudged Graystripe with his shoulder. "I would have missed this mouse-brain if he drowned. Now come on, let's get home… You're freezing."

"And you aren't?"

"My coat is thinner I'll dry."

Graystripe snorted before turning back towards the she-cat. "Thank you again, what's your name, mines Graystripe."

The silver tabby looked at the gray warrior for a second before replying, "Silverstream."

Xx

"Have you seen your friend?" Naruto stiffened as he turned around to face Tigerclaw. The long-clawed warrior was looking at him with suspicion alight in his eyes. "I haven't seen him since sun-high."

So he was beginning to notice to?

Ever since a few days ago the gray warrior had been disappearing, and then reappearing at random times. The warrior had been put on a sick leave, since he'd caught a cough in fear that it would turn to greencough; and leaving wasn't a good way to get better.

"No, maybe he went out to Sunningrocks or is with Yellowfang." He suggested.

"He should be focusing on getting better." The deputy growled, "You've taken Brackenpaw out for training as well right?"

"Yes Tigerclaw." Naruto mewed.

Since his friend had taken a leave the former human had taken up the responsibility of training both cats. Tiring yes, but he had the stamina and patience… now if only he could get Cinderpaw to listen. Even he wasn't that disobedient in his years training with Ero-sennin.

"Good." The warrior grunted, before shooing him away with his tail. "Whe you see his friend again tell him I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Right." Naruto said dryly as the great warrior padded away.

And just as he left Graystripe made his presence known by appearing from the side of the nursery, with a sigh he went up to him.

"Where have you been?" he murmured.

"Out." Graystripe grunted, "I can't take how cramped camp is."

Naruto's eyes narrowed he could sense his friend was only telling him a half-truth. "Right…" He sighed. "Well if you do go out do it more sneakily will you, Tigerclaw is beginning to notice."

"You cover for me?" The gray warrior asked, before he stopped to sneeze.

"Of course… you should really rest man, your cold isn't going to get better if you keep moving."

"I will." Graystripe purred, stretching. "Looks like hunting patrol brought stuff in, wanna share a mouse."

"And catch your cold—no thanks." He purred. "I feel like vole today anyw—" He stopped when a scent hit his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just save me some prey will you?"

"Okay?"

Naruto watched as his friend padded away, before opening his mouth tasting the air. He slowly clamped his jaw shut. He was right… Graystripe smiled—very faintly mind you, almost nonexistently—of RiverClan.

Xx

Naruto padded behind his friend softly, thrush in mouth. He pulled some strings, and was able to convince Runningwind in taking out both apprentices for him. The lithe warrior and the former human had become good friends, ever since he had become a warrior. Runningwind was witty, and had a pretty good sense of humor, so he and Naruto got along fine… Of course that didn't mean he didn't send a wary glance Naruto's way when Cinderpaw bounded up to him excitedly.

He carefully followed Graystripe's scent ears pricking, in estimation as to how far he was from him.

His fur began to prickle as he slowly made his way towards Sunningrocks, and then the RiverClan border. With stealth only gained by years of training the blonde crept up from behind a tree about a four meters from his friend.

He could make out the river from where he was standing—no longer frozen, it trickled with life. He could make out some fish from under the clear surface.

Graystripe was sitting on pebbles. The gray warrior looked around, ears pricked, from his relaxed body language he obviously wasn't looking for prey.

A strange cat call came from the distance, and Naruto stiffened, but Graystripe didn't move. Watching carefully Naruto was able to pick out a rustle of the bracken from across the river.

The former human's eyes widened when he saw the she-cat that had saved his friend a few moons earlier—Silverstream if he remembered correctly—step gracefully out of the reeds. She swam up to Graystripe then, meeting his friend's muzzle half way. With his sensitive ears he was able to pick up the purrs that left both of them.

Naruto gaped at the scene, disbelievingly—how—when—why—WHAT THE HELL!?

He watched for a few more seconds, before he calmed himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he let his body relax…

Then his eyes widened with alarm, he could hear Cinderpaw—a couple tens of yards away, but still close. He could hear Runningwind's attempts to keep her under control, and the calm steps of Brackenpaw as well… again just his luck.

Getting up from his hiding place and padded into the clearing, clearing his throat as he said, "Graystripe."

Both cats froze, and then the gray warrior whipped around eyes furious. "Stormfire!?" Graystripe growled, "you followed me!?"

"No," Naruto snorted, lying easily. "I was hunting," he pointed with his head at the shrew near his feet, the beauty of half-truths. "And then saw you, and decided to warn you that Runningwind, Cinderpaw, and Brackenpaw are coming this way so you might want to wrap this up."

The gray warrior looked at him with narrowed eyes for a second, before slowly nodding. "You aren't… mad?"

"Of course I am." Naruto snorted,before sighing. "But as long as you happy I guess… you could've done worse." He mewed, before meeting Silverstream's eye. "I give you my word I won't tell anyone… but things like this end badly." He warned, as he turned back around. "Finish up, I'll say if anyone asked I met you at Sunningrocks."

Xx

Silence.

Silence wasn't quiet—in fact it was so loud.

So, so loud… almost deafening to some… right now it was so quiet…

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked breaking the silence as they padded back to camp, luckily Cinderpaw and them had passed them, not noticing their presence.

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"… Graystripe wanna know what one of my teachers told me once?" At the gray warriors curious look the former human went on, "Those that break the rules are fox-dung, but… those that abandon their friends and allies are even worse than fox-dung." Naruto looked up at Graystripe, "That's what my old teacher once told me, and you're my friend Graystripe I'll stand by you no matter what…"

Graystripe stared at his friend with wide eyes before embarrassedly looking back down, "Thank you Stormfire." He murmured, getting a snort from the flame-colored tom.

The said tom then proceeding to bumping the warrior on the shoulder. "I got your back, even if you're being a bit of a mousebrain."

Huffing, Graystripe glared at Naruto, the moment broken. "Oh, just you wait when you find a mate, I'm never going to let it go." He growled.

"Ha, mate? Naruto said amusedly. "I'm not looking for a mate; I think I'd sooner fall in love with a RiverClan cat than find any cat in ThunderClan."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Alright, just remember you said that."

"I will." Naruto grunted, even as a strange sense of irony and foreboding swept over him.

Xx

A sharp yowl outside the camp made Naruto turn toward the gorse tunnel. Dustpaw exploded into the clearing and skidded to a halt beside him. "I've come from Tigerclaw." He panted, "I have a message for Bluestar.

"She's sick." Naruto said immediately. "you can not go in."

Dustpaw flicked his tail. "Tigerclaw needs to see her at Thunderpath, it's urgent."

"What's wrong?"

Dustpaw glared at the warrior. "Tigerclaw asked for Bluestar," he sneered, "Not some kittypet."

Naruto gritted his teeth, keeping his composure he mewed softly, "Bluestar can't leave camp, she's too sick."

"Stormfire is correct." Yellowfang came in from behind him.

Dustpaw looked at the medicine cat, shrinking under her orange gaze. "Tigerclaw found evidence of ShadawClan, they're invading out hunting grounds!"

Naruto's tail curled in anger, but Yellowfang seemed disinterested in the report turning towards Naruto urgently. "Stormfire do you know what catnip is?"

"The plant in the Twoleg place?"

"Yes, I need some for Bluestar." Yellowfang said. "I need you go go get some abd carry as much as you can, and get back fast."

"What about Tigerclaw?" Dustpaw mewed.

"Tigerclaw will have to deal with his own problems for a moment." Yellowfang snapped. "Bluestar is top priority now!"

Cinderpaw had been watching the ordeal from the tree stump, she excitedly bounded up to them. "Deal with what himself?"

Naruto raised his tail for silence, unable to keep down the small prickle of annoyance.

Dustpaw ignored his fellow apprentice, "ShadowClan could be in our territory now." He hissed.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened a bit, but she held her tongue.

Yellowfang paused to think. "Where's Whitestorm?"

"Patrolling with Sandpaw, and Mousefur."

"We can't have any more warriors leave camp, if ShadowClan is in our territory they're more or less likely to invade our camp—they've done it before."

"if I'm quick at getting catnip I can meet Tigerclaw afterwards." Naruto suggested.

Dustpaw's eyes flashed. "But he wants Bluestar herself to see the evidence! ShadowClan has left remains on our side of the Thunderpath!"

"Then why not tell him to bring it here?" Naruto asked. "That way Bluestar doesn't have to—"

"He wants her to go herself!" Dustpaw insisted stubbornly, Naruto's tail twitching.

"Bluestar is sick she _can't _go, I'll take the message myself where is he?"

"I'll go!" Dustpaw spat. "Do you think you're a better messanger than me because you're a warrior!?"

Naruto had to keep himself from knocking his head into a tree, could this cat be any more irritating!?

Luckily Yellowfang stepped in before Naruto could lose it. "the Clan needs protecting while Stormfire is gone, you need to stay here. Now, where is Tigerclaw?"

"Beside the burned ash tree that hangs over the Thunderpath." Dustpaw mewed sulkily.

"Right," Yellowfang growled. "Go now, Stormfire, hurry!"

Naruto nodded before speeding across the clearing, but before he could a voice rang out to him—"Stormfire, wait!"

Naruto stopped abruptly. "Cinderpaw go back to your den."

"But I could give Tigerclaw the message while—"

"No." The former human whirled around. "Stay in camp, didn't you hear Yellowfang it needs protecting!"

"B-But—"

"No Cinderpaw." Naruto said sternly, but this time more gently. "It's too dangerous, if ShadowClan is around I don't want you to get hurt alright."

Cinderpaw looked crush, but Naruto didn't back down. He needed to put his foot down.

"Go back to your den." He said gently. "I'll take you out hunting tomorrow alright?"

"Ok." Cinderpaw mumbled, and with that Naruto sped off towards he Twoleg place unease rippling up and down his spine.

Pumping chakra into his legs he sped through the trees, looking like nothing more than an orange blur. Thank StarClan for chakra.

Leaping over the fence with a single bound, the former human grabbed the stems of the leaves quickly. Snapping the sweet smelling plant with his teeth. He felt a lull begin to cloud his senses at the sweet smell, and he literally had to shake himself to snap out of the daze.

Holy shit was the plant some type of drug?

Once he seemed to gather as much as he could carry, the former human raced up the fence and into the forest. He knew he had to walk back in order to make the timing more realistic. He had earned the title among his clan mates for being the fastest warrior, which was once of the reasons he and Runningwind were such good friends—the warrior was always challenging him to races afterall.

Chuckling Naruto began a slow jog, following his scent trail back to camp.

Xx

Naruto gaped out as he stared out onto the road. There lying looking to be half-dead was Cinderpaw, her leg twisted as blood escaped her jaw.

He watched her unable to breath, with a shake of his head he ran out onto the Thunderpath. Naruto stared down at his apprentice in horror, sick realization slowly began to sink in as he gazed back at Tigerclaw, whom looked both shocked, and… angered. The bastard… the sick mother fucker had planned this, this sadistic mother fucker had laid a trap for Bluestar and his _apprentice_ had instead fallen for the bait.

The former human had to grit his teeth to keep in the growl forming in the back of his throat, as he heaved his apprentice up by the scruff.

The poor thing only dead weight in his mouth as he began to haul it to camp, the murderer trialing behind him. If Cinderpaw didn't make it out alive he'd flay the bastard.

Xx

Cinderpaw back to camp was he called to Bluestar's den by Frostfur—the leader had asked for him to sit beside her, so here he was.

He watched helplessly as Bluestar wheezed to weak to even cough, he knew she was moments away from losing a life, and half-way across camp he could hear Cinderpaw's mews of pain.

He placed his nose on his leaders shoulder, sighing exhaustedly.

This day couldn't get worse…

He watched as Bluestar took her final breath, before all went still. He dared not breath praying he hadn't miscounted. Praying she wasn't on her final life.

Suddenly Bluestar gasped. "Stormfire is that you?" she said croakily.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I have lost another life." Bluestar meowed. "When I lose this one I will not be able to return." Naruto licked the space between her ears comfortingly.

"How do you feel?" He murmured. "Should I fetch Yellowfang?"

"No." Bluestar sighed. "The sickness is gone I just need rest."

Xx

Naruto sat by Graystripe both warriors pacing anxiously, Brackenpaw stood by them flicking his tail uneasily.

Earlier the former human had gone on a patrol with Sandpaw—who had been surprisingly friendly and fun. They even had a mock fight, which Naruto had, of course, won. But the main highlight of there patrol was finding that the lake had once again frozen over.

Immediately both Sandpaw and Naruto came back to camp to report this and after some debating Bluestar had chosen a patrol to steal some prey in RIverClan pay back as they were caught hunting in there's.

Naruto seeing the look on Graystripe's face, Naruto had placed his tail on his shoulder, trying to help calm his nerves. But now both were pacing both nervously looking up at the camp entrance.

Seeing as the apprentice needed something to do Naruto decided to go up to Whitestorm whom was just about to take both Sandpaw and Dustpaw on a hunting patrol.

"Do you think you can take one more?" He questioned softly. "We're supposed to stay and guard camp, but Brackenpaw is restless."

Whitestorm nodded. "It would be no problem." He assured.

Blinking his thanks Naruto beckoned the young apprentice forward, from the side he could see Graystripe shoot him a thankful look.

"Hunt with Whitestorm today, ok?"

"Yes Stormfire." Brackenpaw mewed, as he followed both elder apprentices and Whitestorm out of the camp.

Just a moment after they left Tigerclaw appeared the patrol behind him looking ruffled.

"The river melted, we were too late."

Xx

The days leading up to the new moon dragged slowly on. It seemed like ages since the last Gathering. Rainclouds had been keeping the moon covered at most times, and most clans now stayed away from Fourtrees. Meanwhile patrols had been scenting RiverClan warriors at Sunningrocks—Graystripe had earlier explained to him that RiverClan was starving because of the Twolegs contaminating the fish-, and ShadowClan at the Owl Tree.

And because Naruto was one of the younger more healthier warriors when he wasn't patrolling he was always sent on different tasks, whether it be helping Yellowfang or getting water for the elders. When he wasn't doing that the former human had divided his time between Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and covering for Graystripe.

Now with Tigerclaw giving him a rare break the flame-colored warrior was padding towards the medicine cat den, set on seeing how Cinderpaw was doing.

"Stormfire!" Cinderpaw called, limping forward to greet him, as she spat out a mouthful of leaves. "I could only just smell you through these disgusting things!"

"Those disgusting things helped cure your leg!" Yellowfang growled.

"Well you should've used more!" Cinderpaw retorted, but their was mischief in her eyes. "Look at this!" She twitched her twisted hind leg. "I can hardly reach my claws to wash them!"

"Perhaps I should give you a few more exercises to loosen up." Yellowfang mewed.

"No thanks!" Cinderpaw said quickly. "They hurt!"

"They're met to hurt that means they're working." The old medicine cat turned to Naruto. "Perhaps you'll have more luck persuading her to do them. I'm going to the forest to dig up comfrey roots."

"I'll try." Naruto purred as Yellowfang passed him.

"You'll know she's doing them right!" Yellowfang meowed over her shoulder. "Because then she'll complain."

Cinderpaw limped towards Naruto and he gently touched his nose to hers. "Glad to see you're feeling better." He mewed, as he pulled away.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Cinderpaw mewed, grimacing as she attempted to sit.

"Always." Naruto promised, with a purr. "I like seeing you anyways." He too sat down his tail coming to curl over his paws. "Now why don't you do those exercises?"

"Okay… but just a few."

She lay on her side and stretched her leg till her face twisted in pain. Slowly her teeth clenched, she began to move backwards and forwards.

Naruto let out a meow of laughter, getting her to stop. "Sorry, sorry you just look… interesting when you do them."

Cinderpaw swatted his ear playfully, before grimacing. She lay still for a moment before looking up at Naruto sadly. "I'm never going to be a warrior am I?"

Naruto's heart caught in his throat as he stared at his former apprentice… she looked so damn heartbroken she just…

"No, I'm afraid not." He said softly. "If it was your front paw maybe but… I'm sorry." He stretched out his muzzle to her and gave her a comforting lick on the head.

"It's okay, I think deep down I knew it anyways…"

Naruto bumped her shoulder gently. "Now, now." He murmured. "Why the long face?" He licked her cheek. "You don't need your paws to be useful, look at you helping Yellowfang around here I see! Who knows maybe you can be a medicine cat!"

Cinderpaw looked up at him blue eyes shining back at him cheerfully—yet with a hint of loss. "You think so?"

"You kidding, I know so!"

Xx

Naruto blinked when he realized Bluestar hadn't hesitated on the ridge, to prepare herself for the Gathering. It was obvious she was determined to get and to speak at the Gathering.

He as well as the rest of the group followed her wordlessly. RiverClan and ShadowClan hadn't arrived yet, but WindClan was already there. Tallstar greeted Bluestar with a respected nod.

Naruto's gaze shifted through the crowd upon spotting Onewhisker he padded over to meet him. "Hey!" He called.

"Stormfire!" Onewhisker purred, butting him on the shoulder. "Where's Graystripe?"

"Here." Graystripe padded next to Naruto, nodding a greeting at the WindClan cat. "How's prey running?"

The tom brightened, eyes wide. "Much better than before, you have no idea how good rabbit tastes after a moon or so of rats."

"I can guess." Naruto purred. "How's Morningflower?"

"Happy to be home." Onewhisker replied. "Her kit is growing quickly now, the whole clan is well, you?"

"Same, although I do wish we had more birds."

Graystripe snorted. "You and your bird addiction."

"What they're good!" Naruto purred, he shifted slightly when he scented RiverClan—and now ShadowClan.

He scanned the ridge around the edge of the hollow, sure enough RiverClan streamed down one side, with ShadowClan coming from the other.

"At last." Onewhisker grunted.

Naruto glanced back at the RiverClan side, easily spotting Silverstream from the throng of cats, he met Graystripe's eye and the gray warrior shook his head.

"Good evening Stormfire, Graystripe." Naruto turned, as Deadfoot approached. The WindClan deputy appeared to be healthier than the last time he'd seen him—stronger. "How are you two?"

"Hello, Deadfoot." Naruto mewed, Graystripe echoing his greeting. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

"That's good to hear." Deadfoot meowed. "I heard you talking of birds, don't you find them to be too messy to eat?"

"Why, that's only half the fun." Naruto chuckled, Deadfoot's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"You should switch to rabbit, it's much tastier."

"But don't you think birds are more fun to catch?"

Before Deadfoot could reply a nervous voice interrupted their conversation—"Er, hi Stormfire."

Naruto turned, meeting the nervous gaze of Whiteclaw. "Oh, hey Whiteclaw how's it going?"

"Fine thank you… I—uh… just wanted to say thanks for saving me… I sort of forgot last time."

Naruto's whiskers twitched, "No problem, I'd do it for any cat."

Whiteclaw nodded, before dipping his head. "Well—ah—see you Stormfire, I hope we meet again."

"Of course, bye." Naruto mewed, he turned back to Deadfoot and Onewhisker who were both looking at him amusedly.

"Well, you're something of a celebrity aren't you?"

"Haha, nah…"

"Well," Deadfoot bowed, "it was good talking to you both, but I must greet the other deputies."

After a nod of goodbye he left, and just as he did, Bluestar's yowl could be heard from all around. The cats began to settle, Naruto taking a place beside both Onewhisker and Graystripe.

"RiverClan is hunting on Sunningrocks." Bluestar began angrily. "Our warriors have scented your warriors many times, Croozedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan."

Crookedstar met Bluestar's gaze steadily. "have you forgotten one of our warriors was recently almost killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?"

"But he wasn't." Bluestar hissed. "in fact if I do recall correctly, one of my warriors was the one to save him." Her tail lashed. "And defending your territory? You had _no need_! My warriors were not hunting there, but returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission we agreed on! According to the warrior code, they should not have been attacked!"

"You speak of the warrior code!" Crookedstar spat. "What about the ThunderClan spy!?"

"Spy?" Bluestar blinked. "Have you seen this warrior?"

"Not yet," Crookedstar hissed. "But we do scent him often; it won't be long till we do."

Naruto's teeth crunched, from his side Graystripe sat motionless.

Tigerclaw's deep growl sounded from the crowd. "We scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon. And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol, always the same cats."

The ShadowClan's leaders eyes flashed. "Clearly your warriors can't tell the difference between my clan and rouge cats. We have scented them too, and they've stolen some of our prey."

Tallstar's tail twitched uncertainly. "My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan territory they seem to be of ShadowClan."

"I knew it!" Tigerclaw snarled. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have united against us!"

"_Us!?_" Crookedstar snarled. "What do you mean by _us_. I think it's you and WindClan that have formed an alliance! Is that why you were so keen on bringing them back? So you could invade the rest of the forest!"

Tallstar's fur bristled. "That's not why we returned and you know it! We have kept on our hunting grounds these last moons!"

"Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?"

"They do not belong to WIndClan." Tallstar's tail lashed. "They must be rouge cats, as Nightstar said!"

"But rouge cats would be a convenient excuse for invading our territory, would they not?" Bluestar said coldly.

Naruto watched uneasy as all four leaders glared at each other, right now it truly did seem like it was Wind and Thunder versus Shadow and River.

"You have to meet Silverstream somewhere else." Naruto said softly, Graystripe nodded. "Here perhaps?"

He nodded again.

Sighing the former human looked back up at Great Rock; sometimes it really sucked being a good friend. He was like the sort-of-wingman/third-wheel-that-only-met-the-girl friend-in-passing… and it sucked… Maybe he would get a mate eventually.

Xx

Naruto looked at the newly named Sandstorm with pride as she took on her warrior name. The two had gotten closer since their patrol together, and after the defeat of Brokenstar—again—Naruto was actually one of the main reasons she and Dustpelt were getting their names.

Oh right, I forgot to mention.

The rouges turned out to be Brokenstar and his gang, whom came back for a little revenge against ThunderClan. With Naruto and Graystripe being the only warriors in camp it had been tough, but thanks to the help of—well all the queens, elders, and apprentices they were able to hold their own.

In the end Brokentail had beenblinded by Yellowfang, the said miedicine cat revealing to Naruto that the former leader was hers and Raggedstar's kit… a fact the former human was still trying to get over his head.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Dustpelt!" Naruto called with the rest of the clan.

From his side Graystripe bumped him lightly, "Since when did you and Sandstorm even become friends?"

"No idea." Naruto laughed. "But she's alright."

"Uh, huh." Graystripe purred. "Just _alright _huh?"

"… I don't like what you're implying."

Xx

Naruto let out a loud cry as he raced down into the WindClan camp. Apparently both RiverClan and ShadowClan had attacked WindClan, and Tallstar unwilling to be driven out again sent Onewhisker to ThunderClan requesting their aide.

The clearing was swarmed with writhing, screeching, and fighting cats. WindClan was hopelessly outnumbered. A fresh party of both ShadowClan and RiverClan waited at the edge of the clearing. The whole clan was fighting, apprentices, elders, queens, and warriors alike.

It made Naruto shake in anger.

How dare they!

Naruto let out a snarl as he leaped at a ShadowCan warrior pulling the tom off of a WindClan cat. His training with improvised kicks helped him here, as with his strengthened back legs he was able to haul the tom off the she-cat. The ShadowClan cat howled and tried vainly to twist out of Naruto's grip, but using an improvised spin he sent the ShadowClan cat sprawling into the center of the clearing.

The WindClan cat now identified as Morningflower shot him a grateful glance.

He nodded, turning back to the fight. The fresh patrols of both ShadowClan and RiverClan had joined the brawl. The clearing was filled with all four clans fighting against each other… the winner was uncertain yet.

Naruto grabbed a RiverClan warrior, tripping him with one paw and holding him down with the other. He rolled the tom over biting his shoulder with his teeth , and pinning him down with his hind legs. The clan cat yowled in pain, and Naruto proceeded in biting down harder.

Suddenly though he was pushed off, and rolled onto the ground a spitting and howling attacker upon him. Sucking in his gut to avoid the claws, he pushed up, reversing their positions.

"You!" Leopardfur snarled, as she wriggled underneath him, in an attempt to overpower him.

But Naruto was bigger, and stronger so he was able to hold her down, like her ally, he bit into her shoulder, claws raking her underbelly. He released when he felt a pair of teeth grind into his flesh.

Howling he reached over his shoulder, wrenching the warrior off him. He kicked Leopardfur in the stomach once before snapping his jaw at his attacker… Crookedstar.

The RiverClan leader howled before butting into him, sending the former blonde staggering back a few steps. Crookedstar sailed towards him, successfully pinning the former human under him. Naruto snarled, snapping his teeth at the leader.

With a mighty heave he pushed him over, sending the leader back , and wasting no time, he swooped his hind leg from underneath him, sending the RiverClan cat sprawled on the floor. Naruto leaped pinning him and with a warning claw to the shoulder and bite to his front leg he released him… of course only to be tackled by another cat.

Hissing and inwardly sighing the blonde continued to rake his claws through his opponents, making sure to aim for nothing vital and only things that would stun.

Naruto let out a howl as he leaped forward—however he was stopped by claws digging into his haunches he turned to see who it was, it was Silverstream.

The she-cat's face was twisted in battle rage as she reared up at him. Blood was dripping into her eyes, and Naruto knew she didn't recognize him… but then again he was covered in blood.

She drew a paw back and he saw her claws flash as she prepared to swipe. Naruto stared at the she-cat before relaxing his muscles, unintentionally making her loosen her grip on him, then with sheathed claws he pushed her down, pinning her to the floor.

He gently bit into her fur, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to cause a little pain. "Listen Silverstream it's me."

He felt her stiffen, before relaz slightly. "I don't want to hurt you, you have to run, understand."

He felt her nod, and throwing his head back, taking out a couple loose clumps of fur he spat at her, baring his teeth. "Don't come back." He snarled for show, before turning away from her and leaping at a ShadowClan warrior.

What he didn't know was that another RiverClan warrior had heard the whole thing, as blue eyes narrowed, and dark fur bristled.

* * *

**ALRIGHT WE ARE DONE!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**

**So this was tiring… very tiring.**

**Again please review, and also again I have to thank** **gamelover41592 for the ideas!**

**Also like the books Cinderpaw does indeed (or at least did) have a crush on Stormfire/Naruto... but then again so did a million of other princesses/girls/kunoichi.**

**Yeah and about Sandstorm it will be pretty friendzone I guess.**

**So yeahhhh…**

**-OSM out!**

**P.S. So this story will stick close to canon with minor changes here and there, although I guess you can call Naruto/Mistyfoot really uncanon…**

**And yes that will happen next chapter!**

**P.P.S. If you have any suggestions or ideas leave it in a review.**

**P.P.P.S. Yes there's no Cloudtail. Why? I hated him in the beginning, and I honestly feel like he's unimportant… Now I know a lot of you are probably asking, "What about Dovewing?" Well I plan on Naruto and Mistyfoot having more than two kits y'know.**

**P.P.P.P.S. HistorianoftheKais, y u no update Hero of heaven!? Which is by the way (just my opinion) the best Naruto/PJO there is I mean seriosuly, there are so many different elements it's amazingly mind blowing!**


End file.
